My Saints Row Story
by Angel Winiandy
Summary: Couldn't think of a better name!(sorry!) Anyway, about a girl named Brook Lynn Skye, who is a new recruit to the Saints crew. She gets stuck in a sort of love triangle? And a strange enemy invades them. Ugh! I'll try to get the story done soon!
1. Chapter 1

Wow. I never thought, in a million years, that I would ever get to be in the Third Street Saints. Now I finally get the opportunity. The leader of the Third Street Saints, now who I should call boss, was announcing to the saints of their new recruit. Me.

"Thanks to who all came to this meeting." He began. "I would like to announce, our new lieutenant. She has great skill, is a quick learner, and I am glad to have her in the Saints. Could all of you welcome, Brook Skye." I walked up the stairs in the HQ, and faced the crowd of Saints. Boss handed me the microphone, and I took a deep breath before beginning. "Hi. My name is Brook Skye. I used to live in California and I was in the military before I got laid off. Which was kinda sad, because I got payed the big bucks." Chuckles and snickers came from the crowd. "Anyways I hope I could be in the Saints and get paid big bucks, too!" Some people clapped when I ended. All but a girl in the back, who I assumed was Shaundi, just narrowed her suspiciously at me. I handed the microphone back to Boss, who nodded approvingly at me, and I walked down the steps, into the already breaking up crowd.

"Glad to have you in the Saints." A man said behind me.

I looked behind me to find Pierce looking at me. I smirked and said, "Thanks. It's not everyday I get to join a gang." Pierce's eyes darkened slightly, "Then make sure it's the only one you join." I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry Pierce. It WILL be the only one." _What a nut!_ Pierce nodded and walked away, leaving me alone. I walked towards the kitchen for a sandwich when I heard a sneer behind me.

"Soo Glad to have you in the Saints, _Brook!"_ _Shaundi!_

I turned around and tried to act casual, "Thanks. Great to be working alongside you." Shaundi scoffed and strutted away. I shrugged and walked to Boss instead. He looked at me and said,"Whatsup?" I said, "I don't mean to be nosy but, what's up with Shaundi?" Boss looked over my shoulder to check where Shaundi was, who was talking to a group of saints nearby. Boss ducked down and lowered his voice, "Uh, she hasn't really gotten over Johnny Gat's death. It put a really big dent on her. Oh, and she hates new female recruits. Like Kinzie and Viola over there." I nodded and let the news flow over my head. "Thanks boss. That explains her attitude." I walked down the steps, walked outside, and looked over the city. _Johnny Gat! O mi gawd! I have had a crush on him ever since! Sigh, why did you have to die? _I thought wearily. Then something sparked in my mind. _That plane landed safely with those ugly Morningstar on it. And Boss couldn't find Johnny's body...then...could that mean...Gat's still alive?_

* * *

**_Omg! My first not stupid story! Srry for short chapter. Please review and enjoy!:D_**


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in bed that night and thought,

_ Could it be? Could he actually be alive? NO! Don't be an idiot! Of course he is dead! Otherwise he would've come back! _Ugh. As if two of me were arguing. _But think about it. If he _IS _alive, that would be good right? Well you do have a good point. And if he was alive, where would he be?_ I groaned and threw a pillow over my face. These questions kept getting more complicated. Tomorrow, I'm gonna talk to boss about this. I tossed the pillow across the room and settled in for sleep

My eyes sprang opened from a dream. I sat there trying to remember it, but all that was left were fragments. But what I could remember clearly was someone calling my name. Someone who seemed familiar ,yet I couldn't put a finger on it. I yawned. I have to tell Boss about my Johnny suspicions today. He might understand. I slid out of bed and staggered to the bathroom for a good, long shower.

I brushed my blonde hair after my shower. I felt refreshed and happily put on my outfit. A black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and purple skaters. I am glad to be rid of my old wardrobe and start fresh. Except of a few special articles of clothing. I left my hair wavy and loose, and grabbed a lavender coloured sweater. Once I put it on, I applied my make-up and headed out the door.

As soon as I walked into the Saints HQ, Shaundi looked at me and sneered, "Oh look! It's the new Saints slut!" I rolled my eyes and retorted back, "Not as much of a slut as you!" Pierce gaped at me as I walked past him, heading towards boss' room. Realizing where I'm going, Pierce said, "Oh he is still asleep." Without stopping, I said' "But I have to talk to him. It's urgent."

I made it to boss' door, and knocked. Boss opened the door and looked at me through half closed eyes. "Oh hey,brook" He looked very enticing in his ruffled brown hair, and half naked self, only wearing black silk pajama pants, and a purple silk robe, which was opened widely. My face grew hot and I quickly looked away "Um...I need to talk to you about something." Boss squinted and said, "Sure, come in." He opened the door enough for me to squeeze in. He walked to his bed, sat down, and patted the seat next to him. Once I sat down, I blurted out, "I think Johnny Gat's alive!" Boss stared at me, wide eyed, then chuckled"Uh...care to elaborate?" I then tell him, "How would you know if Johnny is dead. For starters, you never found his body, and the plane you were on landed safely with those Morningstar on it, and what I am saying is...HE COULD BE ALIVE!" Boss was looking past me into a place where only he could see, then he ran his hand through his ruffled hair, saying,"Uh yeah, that can be a good idea if he was alive." I groaned. This was hopeless. I am getting nowhere. But then I said, "IF he was alive, where would he go?" Without waiting for an answer, I yelled out, "STILWATER! I need to go there!" Boss then said, "that might not be a good idea." I stood up and snapped at him, "C'mon! I need to know! And I know YOU want to know! It won't even hurt to just check?" Boss looked thoughtful, then calmly said, "if it puts our mind at ease, then we will go." Boss went quiet for a moment, then dipped his head,"Yes. You and me are going to Stilwater."

**_Sorry if it doesn't make sense or anything and sorry for short chapter. I will try to make ch.3 quickly. Please review! Oh and no hate, please!(;_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thrill sparked through me. "When will we be going?" I asked bright eyed. Boss looked at me and said, "hmmm...probably later in the afternoon. I smirked," great! See ya." I turned around to walk away only to feel boss' hand grasp my wrist.

"Wait!" He gasped

"What?" I said, and glared at the hand around my wrist instead of his face. He dropped my wrist quickly and said "I don't expect you to repeat our conversation."

I dipped my head, "I won't boss." And I headed out the door.

As soon as I walked out the room, I heard pierce, "What'd you guys talk about?" I tried to shrug casually,keeping boss' word, "Nothing important." Pierce looked at me for many moments. It took all my will not to squirm under his intense stare. What's with all intense stuff. Boss grabbing my wrist, Pierce staring at me. Ugh!

"Wanna go get a beer?"

The question took me by surprise. I looked at Pierce. _Maybe I should go get some with Pierce. Y'know...get to know the crew better. What are you an idiot? You still have to pack for Stilwater! Oh right..._

I shook my head, "Sorry pierce. I am busy." Pierce looked crestfallen, Before saying, "Maybe some other time?" I was gonna say no but instead I nodded and walked to the elavator.

Once I got back home, I looked at the clock to see it was 12:34. _Noon. _I walked to my bedroom and headed for the closet. _I think I put the suit case in here. Ah, here it is._ I found a black suitcase and started stuffing it with clothes. Then I hauled it down the hall, and out the door. Suddenly I felt nervous. What if we found Johnny Gat? What would I do? _Well for starters you want to introduce yourself. And might not want to be drooling all over!_ I shook my head and opened the trunk of my white and purple blade car. I closed it a minute later, and jumped in my car.

"Boss I'm back." I sang, carrying my suitcase and trying to sound confident in front of Shaundi. Shaundi scowled at me and walked away. I rolled my eyes and walked to Boss. Boss, who was looking through a handheld mirror and fixing his hair, had said,"Good. I put pierce and Shaundi in charge of the HQ until we come back. And since you're here, I was thinking we should leave now." I shrugged, "sure."

Boss walked to his room, and a minute later was hauling a two huge purple suitcase down the stairs. "Y'know...we're only gonna be a couple days, boss." I smirked.

"Well...you never know when you're gonna be covered in blood." Boss winked. I rolled my eyes and looked around, checking if any saints were in earshot. I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I thought we're only gonna go there to check if our hypothesis' were right."

Boss shrugged, "Still."

While Boss drove to the airport, I looked in my purse for my passport, iPad, and phone. Then I made a silent check to myself, and asked boss, "Do you have your passport?" Boss looked at me for a second, then focused back on the road, "Uh...yeah. I do." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't believe you."

Boss shook his head and stifled a laugh, "look in my pocket if you want." I widened my eyes in mock disgust, "eek! No way! Never mind that, let's put on some music." I plugged in my iPad to the car and some Eminem came on.

"Awww yeah!" Boss yelled, turning it up. I laughed.

We arrived at the airport, our ears almost blown off from loud music. My throat was scratchy from singing loudly. But it fun. Boss heads to the counter, me trailing behind him. The clerk at the front almost squealed at the sight of Boss.

"Hello! Welcome to the airport. Do you want to book a flight?" The clerk blushed. Ok, calm down. Boss was digging in his back pocket for his wallet and passport. "Uh, yeah. Book one right now to stilwater. Two tickets."

The clerk switched her gaze to me, then back at boss, then back to me, and narrowed her eyes. For a second, though. _O mi gawd! she thinks we're together! Yeah, in a million years!_ Then she tapped into the computer in front of her and said, coldly, "We have two tickets left. They will be one thousand dollars each." I reached into my purse to grab my wallet. Boss glanced at me then said, "I'll pay."

I shrugged and said, "Sure, thanks." The clerk hastily grabbed the money out of Boss' hand and shoved him the tickets. "Here. The flight leaves in half hour."She said flatly. Me and boss looked at eachother and shrugged. We picked up our stuff and walked through all the security checkouts.

"What would you like to drink?" A stewardess sighed softly. More talking to boss than me. She practically fainted when she saw Boss. While Boss was thinking, I was settling in on the inside seat and said, "I would like a pìna colada."

Boss snapped his fingers and said, "I want some rum." I squinted my eyes at him. "Rum? Really?" Boss widened his eyes, "Wha-at? I never tried rum!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Dumb pirate." We were seated in A class of the plane. Boss stood up and reached above my head to where our suitcases were.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked. Without answering, Boss heaved out a fat, white pillow and and fuzzy black blanket. "What the heck?" I laughed.

Boss laughed too, "Hey I'm gonna be tired. So...comfort first." Before I could reply, the stewardess came back with our drinks.

"Yum." I said as I took a large swig. "Hey boss. Do you like Nutella?"

Without hesitation, Boss blurted out, "Yes. I love it! Why? Do you have some!?"

I chuckled. "Yes." I barely got the word out before Boss shot up and grabbed my purse. He took out a jar of Nutella and wrenched the lid off. He dipped his fingers in it and shoved them in his mouth. "O mi gawd, boss! Can I at least have some." A soon as I said that, Boss scooped out a chunk and shoved it in my mouth. "MMMMPPHH!" I muffled. Boss went back to eating the Nutella. O mi gawd!

When the stewardess walked by, I asked for some face cloths. Then the Nutella was gone in a matter of minutes. "I can't believe him." I muttered to the stewardess when she came and gave me two damp face cloths. She nodded as me and Boss cleaned up.

"Man that was good." Boss slurred. Perhaps he was tired. He lifted up the armrest in between our seats and put his pillow on my lap. "What the heck?" I remarked. Boss looked at me, "Uh, I am going to sleep." He laid down and muttered, "I'm fricken tired."

I heaved a loud sigh and grabbed my iPad. I inserted my earbuds into my ears and settled in for a nap.

**_Okay...my imagination kinda got carried away with this chapter. But hey, it is a longer chapter this time!:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

I must have been asleep for a couple hours, because by the time I woke up, we were landing in Stilwater. I looked down to find Boss still sleeping. "Dude wake up! We're here!", I hissed in his ear. His head shot up, and knocked into my face. "Huh? Wha-...?"

"OOWWW." I complained, and examined my nose. Then I said more loudly, "We're in Stilwater." I looked out the window again at the setting sun, and the plane slowing down on the runway. I turned on my iPad to check what time it was. 6:27. What a long ass sleep. I yawned as Boss got up and shoved his pillow and blanket in his suitcase, then carrying them down. "Thanks." I said as he brought down mine. Boss nodded and got up from his seat. Now the plane stopped completely. I followed Boss to the already opening door and walked out.

The first thing he said when we got off was, "Where do you want to eat?" I squinted my eyes as I thought. _Should we go to a fancy place? NO! It would be like dating! That was enough embarrassment from the girl at the Steelport airport! Hmm...perhaps we should go to Freckle Bitches_. "Let's go to freckle bitches." I said. Boss shrugged, "As long as they have food." We walked through the airport and came out the front. Boss waved to a taxi and guess what? The taxi driver waved back and continued driving. What a Troll guy! Boss gaped at me then motioned for another taxi.

I settled in the smelly, worn, leather seat. Ugh, I'll have to bathe for a moon! Boss handed the driver a 20 dollar bill, and told him our destination. As the guy drove, Boss kept dialling a number. Curious, I asked, "Who are you calling?" Boss dialled the number again, "I'm trying to call Johnny's phone. Now I think he replaced it.",he said wearily, his phone pressed to his ear. Before giving up and putting the phone away, with a sigh. I placed my hand gingerly on his arm. It seemed so sad to see my Boss so lonely and sad. I Looked at him sympathetically, "Don't worry boss. I'll find him for you." _And me! _"I assure you he isn't dead and we'll have him back." _ I hope! _ Boss gave a feeble smile and looked ahead. We were slowing down in front of a fast food restaurant. Boss jumped out the taxi and grabbed his stuff in the trunk. We walked towards the entrance and stood a line up. "What would you like to eat? I'll pay.", Boss asked quietly.

"Ummmm...", I think, "I want some chicken. Ooh! And a burger!"

Boss chuckled, "hah! I wanted the same stuff!" I rolled my eyes and muttered, "ooh what a coincidence."

When we got our food, we went to go sit outside on a picnic table. I watched Boss settle himself on a bench, and I slowly sat across from him. He handed me my chicken and burger. While I was eating, Boss kept glancing at me. Finally I said, "Whatsup?"

Boss jerked, as if he was in a trance, "Hm?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered,"ugh!", then I said more loudly, "What are you gonna do when we find Johnny? I mean what are you gonna say?"

Boss gave that question a thought. Then he said, "Well for starters, I would say 'where the hell have you been?!' then I'll smack him!" Me and boss laughed, knowing he was joking. Boss quieted down and then asked, "Well, since we're on that topic...where would Gat be? Here in Stilwater."

"Hmmm...I don't know. His home?" I really didn't know! I don't know Johnny gat that much! Then Boss exclaimed, "Aw yes! Aisha's house!" Boss then tipped his head to the side, "Perhaps we go there?"

I looked at my phone, checking the time. "Wow. It's extremely late. And I wasn't even comfortable on the plane. So yeah, I am still tired."

Boss looked embarrassed, "I'm not. I was very comfortable."

I squinted my eyes at him and tapped my chin, "No shit. You had a pillow and blanket."

Boss looked even more embarrassed and he looked down, "not those! Something else."

My eyes widened in realization. _He likes me!_ Oh no! This trip just went downhill. I shrugged, trying to act as if everything is normal. _Except it's not. It isn't normal. Not now. I don't even like him! _I tried to change the subject by saying, "maybe we'll go and check Aisha's house tomorrow."

Boss' face flooded with relief, "yeah c'mon lets go." He picked up his bags and waved for a taxi. I followed him more slowly.

"Where to?" The driver said, looking in the rear view mirror. Boss handed him a couple 10s and said, "Purgatory."

I gaped at him, "that's where we're going to sleep? I thought we'd stay in a hotel."

Boss looked clearly surprised, "What? I'd prefer to go free."

I nodded, "But you do have a good point." I went silent as Boss talked to the driver. I went on my iPad and logged into Facebook. I scrolled down the newsfeed and looked at my friends' statuses. I must have on my ipad for a bit because then I heard a voice in my ear, "Brook we're here." I looked up to find boss waving bye to the driver and opening the door for me."

"Er...thanks" I said awkwardly, and hopped out, hoping Boss didn't notice how I neatly avoided him. But gladly, he seemed oblivious of it. I hauled my suitcase and purse towards the elevator, and pressed the button. Boss followed slowly because of his heavy load. When the elevator door dinged, I walk inside and waited. While I waited, I grabbed an elastic and put my hair in a low ponytail. Boss watched me the whole time. When he realized he got caught, his face reddened and he looked away. I don't mind if he has a crush me. I don't mind if anyone has a crush on me. It's their life. The elevator door dinged and I stepped out, waiting for boss to lead the way.

He walked me to a door on the right of the elevator. He opened it and waited for me to go in before he walked in, and closed it behind us. "Well here we are." Boss said, gazing around the room. I look around too, noticing there was only one bed, a table and chairs, leather sofa, and hot tub. "Hm? Not bad boss. But why only one bed?"

Boss shrugged. I looked at the couch again. Then I said, "Don't worry. I'll sleep on the couch." I headed towards the couch and sat down on the soft leather and smiled, "Like you said, comfort first. Well...for you. You can have the bed. It's yours anyway."

Boss grinned, "Yeah. You can use my blanket in my suitcase.", he offered, already unzipping his suit case. He tossed me his black fuzzy blanket, and pillow.

"Thanks.", I got off the couch and placed the pillow on it. I wrapped the blanket around me since it was cold down here. I walked out of the room.

"Where're you going?" Boss called out.

"Exploring." I shouted back. My voice echoed through the building. I made my way down the hall and turned to find an even bigger area, which was all in purple. "Wow." I whispered. My gaze slowly going over the space. A small noise made me jumped. It came from the room next to me. "Boss?" I whispered. Only it wasn't. I looked through the door way and gasped.

**_Sorry for a sappy like chapter here. But I HAD to write it! Any way I'll try to get the next chapter up soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

Wake up, Brook. We have to go find Johnny.", I heard boss gently whisper in my ear.  
"Ugh...", I muffled, "why can't we do that later, I'm tired."  
I had a hard time trying to sleep, since I saw that mysterious guy. He saw me and ran towards the elevator. Boss asked me what was wrong when I returned to his room, wide eyed. But I said it was nothing. I was mostly wide eyed from how familiar the strange person looked but yet I couldn't clearly describe him. He wasn't wearing any purple. Just a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and some faded white skaters. I didn't get a good glimpse of his face, though.  
Boss crouched over me and tried to nudge me awake. Finally, I sat up and glared at him, "Happy now?"  
Boss shrugged, as he stood up, and walked to his suitcase. I yawned loudly. Mostly to show Boss how tired I was.  
Boss turned to me, "Look. I know you're tired." He said sternly, "but we still need proof if Johnny is alive or not."  
I sighed, knowing he was right. I slid off the couch and made my way toward my suitcase for an outfit. I quickly picked a white long-sleeved shirt, black yoga pants, and I went for my usual purple skaters. Then I shooed Boss out of the room and changed.

"Where should we start?", Boss asked me as we waited in the elevator.  
I shrugged, my mind on something else. Then remembered, "Oh right. We have to go to Aisha's place."  
Boss' eyes brightened, "Ah yes! But if he isn't there, where would we check next?"  
The door opened and we walked outside, Boss still waiting for an answer from me. But I didn't say anything. The mysterious guy from last night, kept flashing on my mind. There was something about him…  
"Brook?" Boss glanced anxiously at me. And when I didn't answer he said, "I was thinking we should check some clubs. He could be in one."  
I nodded, now focused on the present. I noticed Boss heading towards a random car and he punched the glass on the driver side. I gaped at him as he unlock the doors and settled himself in the driver seat. I slid in the passenger side and buckled up.  
I looked at him, "Know how to hotwire?", I teased.  
Boss rolled his eyes, and reached down to grab the two wires. After minutes of struggle, I heard the engine roar to life and Boss sped away.

Boss drove over a bridge north, and sped on many roads, before emerging on a driveway. I stare at the house we arrived. It was a light creme coloured on the upper half, while the bottom half was a dark salmon colour.  
" 'Kay. Lets go before we waste anymore time.", Boss jumped out of the car, clearly excited.  
I followed him to a door and watched him knock a couple times. At first no one answered, then when boss knocked again, and again, he finally gave up. Boss' shoulders sagged when we returned to the car, "I thought he would be there.", Boss breathed.  
I had to listen harder, to understand what he said. I squeezed his arm briefly, before murmuring, "Don't worry we'll find him."  
Boss nodded, though still looked unconvinced. I sighed and looked towards the cloudy skies overhead that promised rain.

Boss droves south and slowed by a club, and I hopped out. Hmm...Tee'N'Nay?...could Gat be here?  
"You'll take Tee'N'Nay and I'll take Technically Legal. I'll be back.", Boss sped away before I could reply. I sighed lightly and walked to the fronts doors. Once I got inside, I sprinted down a hallway and emerged into an empty clearing. I looked around but there's wasn't anything. Seriously nothing. Not a single table or chair or anything. I gaped at the room before me. What else could I do? What the heck happened here? I turned around and slunked away towards the doors. Then I heard footsteps behind me, and I snatched a switchblade from my pocket and whipped around. Only to freeze in my tracks, my hand with the switchblade in the air. My eyes widened when I seen a guy standing a few feet was the guy that I seen in the saints hideout last night! Only he was wearing a white sweater this time, and dark berry coloured jeans, with the black skaters. Who is this guy? What does he want with the saints? I took a step forward and said, "Who are you?"  
I put my switchblade back in my back pocket, and the guy pulled his hood off his head. As soon as he did that, my eyes widened even more and I gaped. Johnny gat? WTF?!  
Then he said, "You should know me. Who are you?"  
Only I didn't answer that moment. Just stared at the person who I have a crush on.  
Then I stuttered, "B-Brook. Brook Skye. You don't know me, but I joined the saints recently."  
I almost jumped out of my skin when Johnny said thoughtfully, "Brook...hmm...that's a nice name." Then his gaze turned questioning, "What are you doing here, brook? How's the Boss? Now too hard on you is he?"  
I like you! My mind was saying, when I smirked, "No he isn't hard. But he and I came here to find you."  
Johnny nodded slowly, taking it all in. Then said with pleading eyes, "Please don't tell him I was here!"  
I nodded vigorously. Why? I thought. But I pushed the thought away just as quickly as it came.  
Johnny looked relieved then looked around, "Where is he by the way?"  
I caught Johnny gazing at me now, and I looked away. Aware of his eyes roaming up and down me.  
"He said he would go try to find you at technically legal and told me to check here. So I'll just say no luck here, then?" I looked at Johnny from the corner of my eye, waiting for an answer.  
He nodded and said, "It's time you should go. Don't tell anyone about me."  
I turned full face, "Why?!", I bursted out. My voiced echoed throughout the empty space. Then covered my mouth quickly.  
Johnny nudged me towards the hallway and to the doors, "Because. I'll give you my reasons later. For now, just keep this a secret, k?"  
I sighed. I didn't want to keep secrets from boss. But if Johnny insisted, then I might as well. "Fine." I opened the doors to find a heavy downpour. The clouds that threatened the skies of rain today, finally let its rain go.  
Johnny stood beside me and said, "You could stay in here 'till the Boss gets here."  
I shook my head. Then I swiveled my head towards him, "Oh and speaking of, what's happened to this place?"  
Johnny shrugged, "It closed recently. They opened it up somewhere else. I just hang out in here now. So, you sure you don't want to stay inside. It's raining pretty hard out there."  
I shook my head once more, and walked out. Johnny nodded and turned back, the doors swallowing him up. I couldn't imagine hanging in there with him. What would I say to him? Ugh, I like him so much! Wish it was easy to say that to him.

The rain pounded down so much, that I was soaked in minutes. I covered my already freezing finger tips with my plastered shirt sleeves. What's taking boss so long? Oh right, I forgot he went to a STRIP club. Now I wish I could've stayed inside with Johnny. I huddled by the door and after a few more minutes.  
Then Johnny poked his head out of the doors, "Hey.", making me jump.  
"Jesus." I muttered. Then turn to face him and sighed, "I guess I could stay in there."  
Johnny's faced flushed a light pink when he said, "Uh, your shirt..." His voice faded. But he didn't need to say anymore. I looked down and realized it went totally see-through. I covered my chest, my face bright red, and my heart pounding so hard, Johnny could probably hear it. I shouldered passed and heard him laugh under his breath. My face reddened more and I stood by the doors with him.

* * *

**K, next chapter coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Been swimming, Brook? You were supposed to be finding Johnny", Boss' eyes gleamed in amusement.

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha." It stopped raining when Boss came back, and the evening sun was going down, sending rays of scarlet light to flood over Stilwater. I settled in the seat, and twisted my hair around 'till drops of water came out, "Did you find Johnny?", I said, even though I already knew where he was.

Boss heaved a sigh and said, "No. Did you?"

I stiffened. As much as I wanted to say yes, I just shook my head, "No.", I lied.

While I waited for Boss, me and Johnny talked for a couple hours. At least. I got to know lots about him. He got to know lots about me. And he asked for my number. Well, homies do that right? I almost fainted when he gave me his number. I added it to my contacts on my phone right away. Thank god my phone survived the drench.

Boss nudged my arm gently, "Hello? Earth to Brook!"

I looked at him, "What?"

Boss shook his head, focusing on the road, "I asked if you wanted to go get something to eat."

My stomach growled and boss grinned, "I'll take that as a yes."

I stifled a chuckle, "Yeah, lets go."

Boss briefly squeezed my knee and then drove on. I rolled my eyes.

"What would you like to order?", the waitress narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me and boss. Me and Boss together.

Not her too! Why did we even have to go to this fancy, formal restaurant! I look like a wet dog.

I threaded my fingers through my drying hair and said, "I would like to order some barbeque ribs, rice and water."

Boss squinted his eyes as he thought. Then he said, "I want some chicken, ribs, Caesar salad, with baked potato and garlic and some vodka."

It took a minute for the waitress to write it down, then she nodded and walked away.

I then chuckled at boss, "Having cravings already? Are you pregnant?"

Boss widened his eyes, his face crimson. He rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "What? No?! What the hell!"

I threw my head back and laughed. I couldn't help it. The way boss looked just made me go hysterical of laughter. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

I gasped for air after I calmed down. Boss, face still flushed, had his hands folded neatly on the table, waiting for me to calm down, then he said, "No Brook. Being pregnant as a man is impossible. All I am is very hungry."

I smirked, "I know. I was being sarcastic."

Boss seemed to relax from his stiff position and laughed, "I know! I was fucking with you!"

Now it was _his_ turn to laugh hysterically. I rolled my eyes and the waitress came back with our food, a chef behind her to carry boss' food. Boss calmed down, and reached under the table to squeeze my knee, probably apologizing for his "joke".

I took a bite out of the ribs, and realized how hungry I was. I looked across the table to see Boss taking mouthfuls of food. We ate our food in silence and left a tip on the table.

Before heading out the door, Boss took the bottle of vodka and was chugging it.

"Thirsty?", I looked at him.

He pulled the bottle away from his lips and said, "You bet!"

He began chugging again when we walked to the car. The vodka was practically gone when we reached the car.

I looked at boss worriedly, "Can I drive?"

Boss, who had his arm draped around me said, "If you want."

He stumbled to the other side of the car and got in. I settled in and put on my seatbelt.

Once I turned the ignition, Boss leaned toward me, took hold of my hand, and said, "Hasn't anyone told you how gorgeous you are?"

I looked at him in shock. Only to realize that the vodka was kicking in.

Then he released my hand and I told him, "Go to sleep, Boss. We had a long day."

Boss obeyed without hesitation and within moments was asleep. _Or passed out_. I thought. I turned on the radio and adjusted the volume until it cooed softly. I looked at boss briefly, then focused back on the road.

I reached the hideout and it was pitch black outside, the only light was the full moon shining brightly. I turned off the car and stared at Boss once more. Before getting out and going to his side and opening the door. "Wake up!"

I prodded him in the ribs but he still didn't wake up. "Yep. Passed out.", I muttered.

I tried lifting him only to have my arm stuck behind him, "fuck."

"Need help?" My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice.

"Yes please!", I wrenched my arm out from behind Boss and turned to find Johnny leaning against the wall of Purgatory.

He chuckled when he walked by me, "Passed out?"

I smiled, "Yeah. Drank a whole bottle of vodka in minutes."

Johnny smiled, "A typical boss."

He picked up boss and heaved him on his shoulder. We walked to the elevator. I pressed the button and the doors opened. We stepped in.

"How long are you staying here?", Johnny asked, warily, making sure Boss wasn't wakened.

I looked at him, "We have to be back at Steelport tomorrow."

Only to regret saying it when he gazed at me, crestfallen.

"Oh.", he said quietly. _Does he like me? Why does he always look at me in a way I can't describe. _The doors dinged and we walked out to Boss' room. I watched Johnny set Boss down on the bed then he motioned me out of the room. He closed the doors slightly behind us and he told me to follow him. He lead me to the main area of the hideout. We walked down the stairs and we settled on one of the loveseats. I sat so close to him, that our thighs brushed.

"So you're saying that this is your last day here.", Johnny spoke suddenly, piercing the once comfortable silence.

I nodded. Johnny gazed at me. He gazed at me so long, I couldn't help but squirm.

"Well. For now. I will be back", I muttered, hoping to get him to stop staring at me. But Johnny just nodded, gaze deepening. It was clear he didn't hear me and was thinking of something else. I had to look away, my face flushed. Then Johnny gently pulled my face towards his, looked into my eyes for a moment, then his lips met with mine.

I didn't resist though. I nudged closer to Johnny and wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. Then out of the blue, a thought entered my mind. _I shouldn't be doing this! On the first day meeting him and we kiss? What is the matter with me! _I immediately pulled away and dropped my arms.

I didn't look at him when I mumbled, "I should go to bed, I have to leave at noon tomorrow." I heard Johnny sigh when I got up from the sofa.

"Can I at least escort you?", Johnny pleaded. Before I could reply, Johnny grabbed hold of my hand and led me to Boss's room.

Then I said sourly, "Don't you have somewhere be? Instead of here?"

Johnny walked closer to me, our shoulders brushing, "Even if I did have something to do, I would rather do this."

We made it to Boss' room and I let go of Johnny's hand, walking to my suitcase. "I am gonna be changing so...", I motioned him to leave, but he just turned around.

I sighed and changed into pajamas quickly. When I was done, Johnny covered Boss in a blanket and I settled on the couch. Johnny walked towards me and crouched, "I'm sorry I kissed you.".

I looked at him, trying not to laugh. _Who apologizes for kissing? No one I know!_ I shrugged and said, "you're not the first Saint who likes me."

Johnny's eyes sparked with interest beneath his glasses, "Really? Who?"

I pointed to boss, "Him! And I'm pretty sure pierce likes me. The day after I joined the saints, he wanted to go get a beer with me. But that was when me and Boss had to leave for Stilwater so I couldn't."

Johnny nodded and whispered, "If you have time tomorrow, can _we_ go get a drink? In the morning? Would 7:00 be okay?"

I nodded, to tired. I turned over and Johnny whispered in my ear, "Good night, Brook."

Then I heard him walk away, turn off the lights and closed the door. I grabbed my phone and set the alarm for 6:30. I put my phone away and closed my eyes.

* * *

OMG! Next chapter Will come!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of my ringing phone. _6:30 already?_ Then I bolted upright. Today I get to go see Johnny gat! I clambered out of bed and shot for my suitcase. I searched through the heap for something to wear. I plucked out a dark violet dress. I smiled and went to slip it on. I looked in the mirror. It had short sleeves, and black sash to put around the waist, and the dress went down to right above my knees. I walked back to my suitcase and grabbed some make-up and a pair of black skaters. I sat in front of the mirror, slipped into my shoes, and applied the make-up. Then put my hair in a side braid. And grabbed my purse.

I looked at my phone. 6:57. I quietly sneaked out of the room before Boss could wake up. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button. It dinged and I walked in. I huddled in my lavender sweater, thankful for it's warmth in the chilly elevator. It opened and I stepped out to find Johnny by a black sports car. It was even chillier out here. Johnny was in a grey leather jacket with purple on the sides, the jacket I seen him wear on magazines. He turned his head towards me and smiled, "Hey. Glad you could make it."  
He walked to the passenger side and opened it for me,"Thanks." I smiled, and slid in, "wait a minute. Is this a date?"  
I watched Johnny walked to his door.  
Johnny already got settled in his seat, and said, "Yep. Wanna go get some breakfast?"  
I smiled again, "Yea." I buckled in.  
Johnny drove away from Purgatory.

Johnny looked at me, then focused back on the road. Then looked at me again, "You look pretty."  
I blushed then said, "Thanks.", Then added half jokingly, "you look pretty, too." I looked at him, slicked back hair, and dark glasses.  
Johnny let out a small laugh and emerged at a breakfast joint.  
Yeah, he drives fast, extremely fast.  
He turned off the car and hopped out. I got out too and he led me to the front doors.  
"What do want to eat?", Johnny looked at me.  
I squinted at the menu over head. "Hmm...Waffles!"  
Johnny smiled, "I'll have the same thing. C'mon lets sit here. I'll go order."  
Johnny settled me by a table, then went to go order. I looked around the place. Lots of people stopped in their tracks when they seen Johnny. Uh-oh...will the fans announce to the media that Gat is alive? Johnny came back a little bit later with two plates of hot waffles, covered in syrup.  
"One for you." He sat a plate in front of me.  
" And one for me." He sat down beside me and I started eating my waffles.

"Hope you had a good time.", Johnny squeezed my hand briefly, then focused back on the road. We spent hours talking, and flirting, at the breakfast joint. Now it was 10:30 am.  
I smiled, "I did have fun."  
I plugged my IPad into the car and it played some Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Johnny turned it up and exclaimed, "My favourite song! Well...at least one of them!"  
We listened to that song all the way to the hideout. I unplugged my IPad, reluctantly unbuckling my seatbelt. I looked at Johnny and sadly smiled before climbing out. Only to feel his hand clasped over mine, "I might go to Steelport.", He said suddenly. I gazed at him in surprised, then I squeezed his hand and let go. I walked slowly to the elevator and pressed the button. Johnny was already driving away when I stepped inside. "Guess I have to pack my suitcase", I sighed as I waited. The door dinged and I walked out and to Boss' room.

"Where did you go?", Boss demanded as soon as I stepped in, blocking my path.  
I shrugged, "Breakfast."  
To my relief, boss didn't press any further.  
He yawned, "Well you should've woke me. Or at least bring some back for me. Don't worry, I'll just get something later."  
When he said that, I snatched a half of turkey sandwich I ordered, but didn't eat, out of my purse. I tossed it to Boss and he wrenched opened the plastic wrapping and took a mouthful, "What happened last night. I mean after supper."  
I walked to my suitcase, stuffed my clothes in, and zipped it shut, "You got drunk after you drank a whole bottle of vodka, then you started hitting on me."  
Boss snorted, "yeah that sounds like me." He finished the sandwich in a few ravenous bites, and walked over to his suitcases, "Could you pass me my pillow and blanket."  
"Sure.", I walked over to the couch and plucked them up. Tossing them to boss, I walked to my suitcase and heaved it on its wheels.  
Boss looked at me as if he noticed me for the first time, "Looked at you all dressed up. Did you meet someone?"  
Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? I looked him then walked to the door, "No."  
I wasn't surprised when I heard a small sigh of relief from boss  
"Are you ready?", Sighed heavily.  
"Yeah just hold on." He dragged his suitcases on the ground behind him, "Too bad we couldn't find Johnny."  
Compassion filled my heart when I seen the sad look on his face, "Yeah. A real shame.", I murmured. We walked out the bedroom and headed for the elevator. I jabbed the button for the elevator and it opened right away.

"Damn it boss. Do you have to always steal a car?", I smirked and crossed my arms. Only being half serious. Boss sped away from purgatory and onto a highway.  
Boss' eyes gleamed with laughter, his sadness forgotten, "Naw. Can we listen to some music?"  
I nodded and plugged my iPad in, "What song?"  
Boss grabbed my iPad, making me take control of the steering wheel. He scrolled down the list of music, while I tried to drive from the passenger side. Then, the radio switched to 'What I Got by Sublime.'  
"Me and Pierce always sang this.", Boss laughed and turned it up. I shook my head and and chuckled while I looked out of my window. Boss sang loudly, or what I thought was singing, but it sounded more like screeching.

Boss drove down a to a Freckle Bitch's and circled around into the drive-through. There was a couple cars infront of us and Boss turned down the radio so he could order.  
"Are my ears bleeding?", I grinned, when he stopped singing.  
"Hey!", Boss nudged me with his elbow, "I don't sing that bad!"  
I rolled my eyes and smirked, " Oh please! You sounded like a dying owl."  
Boss' mouth fell open in mock anger, "Well then let me hear you sing." He leaned toward me, his voice daring me in a challenge.  
I pushed him away, "Later.", I whispered when I seen the car ahead of us, drive forward. We came up to the speaker and stopped.  
"Hello. What would you like to order?", A bored sounding voice spoke from it.  
"Yeah. I want to get a fist burger and a cola.", Boss then turned to me, "What would you like?" He whispered.  
I rolled my eyes then reminded him, "I already ate."  
Boss turned away from me, "And I'll get another fist burger and cola.", he spoke to the speaker.  
I wrenched him away from the window by his collar, "I told you I already ate!", I hissed quietly in his ear.  
"That'll be $20.43. Please pay at the first window.", the person spoke over the speaker.  
Boss got off me and coughed, then said, "I know.", he rasped. He stepped on the gas pedal and drove to the first window. "In case you get hungry later. I know the airplane food sucks."  
I placed my hand briefly on his arm and murmured, "Thanks anyway. Sorry I almost choked you out."  
Boss half smiled at me. Then quickly paid the guy in the window, who was listening to what I had said.

"Here you go." The girl in the next window said curtly, glaring at me as she handed Boss our food. I sighed quietly of exasperation. _How long will this go on? I can't stand anymore of this..._  
"Here.", Boss mumbled through a mouthful of burger. He handed me a bag and a cup of pop. He was already digging in his burger when we sped away.  
I muttered my thanks and placed the bag in front of my feet. Boss must have noticed my distance because he said, "What's wrong?"  
I shook my head and muttered, "Nothing." _I was thinking of Johnny. I don't know why, but I miss him so much!_  
I felt boss' questioning on me, then the car screeched to a halt and he said, "Look. There is something obviously wrong."  
Boss reached over and grabbed my hand. I wrenched my hand away and glared at him furiously, "I told you, nothing is wrong!", I snapped, more irritated with myself than him.  
Boss flinched. As if I slapped him across the face. My face fell into my hands and I suppressed a small sob. _Why do I to suddenly miss a guy that I knew for only a day and a half..._  
"Sorry.", I whispered loudly enough for him to hear it.  
Boss warily placed a hand on my shoulder, "No. It was my fault. I shouldn't be so nosy. I was just curious, that's all."  
He stepped on the gas pedal and the car pushed forward. I lifted my face from my hands and looked around. We were in the China town part of the city. We drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

If this is getting too much...ah whatever! Chapter 8 coming soon


	8. Chapter 8

We walked through the airport until we could find the counter where they sell tickets. I had apologized again to Boss for being a bitch to him when we got out of the car. He apologized again too and that seem to lift the distance between us.  
"Would you like to book a flight?", A brunette, petite woman blushed. She stared at Boss, batting her eye lashes and smiling sweetly.  
Boss seemed ignorant to all of that and said, "Yes. Two tickets to Steelport."  
Then, just like last time, the woman's gazed traveled over me, leaving me chilled to the bone.  
"Right away sir.", her gaze switched sweetly to boss, then coldly back to me.  
"No way! Nuh-uh! No no no no no!", I barged in front of Boss, "Why does every girl think I am with him!", I jabbed a finger over my shoulder and snapped, "I am not! And I will never be! So stop thinking that I am! I don't even like him for that matter!"  
I felt Boss wince behind me. I was dimly aware of him when I snapped at the woman, who seemed shocked at first, but then didn't look at me like I was an enemy anymore. I slid back to stand beside Boss, who stared at me longingly with also the look of extreme hurt. When I seen him looking I looked away. I stared at the ground feeling, somewhat, ashamed.  
_Why did I have to say that in front of Boss. It's obvious he is in love with me. Sigh...why can't I see what other girls see in him...? But I can't. I feel nothing for Boss. I only see him as a friend. Well...I said that to only get my point crossed._  
"I'm sorry.", whispered to him.  
But Boss shook his sadly. When he paid for the tickets, he walked away, as if he didn't care if I followed him or not. But I did, slowly, and I stared blankly ahead of me. An already crumpled ticket in my hand.

I cowered behind Boss as we stood in a line up to get in the plane. I was hoping Boss would turn around and talk to me. But no, he just looked straight ahead. He didn't even acknowledge me for that matter.  
_That's because I broke his heart..._  
I hunched over and stared at the ground when I gave the flight attendant my ticket. I continued staring at the ground when I placed my suitcase overhead with boss' and settled on the outside of the seats. But when I finally looked at Boss he was just staring out the window, sulking in a world where there was only him. I wanted to say something, but knew nothing could heal his broken heart. I sighed and buckled my seatbelt, as the plane started moving.  
A steward walked up to us and said, "Would you like anything to drink?"  
I shook my head and asked boss gently, "Do you want something to drink?"  
Boss only shook his head and grunted, still looking out of the window. I sighed and sunk even further into my seat. I grabbed my iPad, jammed in the ear buds, and got lost into a world of music. Until sleep took me over.

I woke up, and pulled out my ear buds. There was a black fuzzy blanket around me and a pillow by my head. Boss was asleep beside me, head leaning against the window.  
_He still cares for me though..._  
I looked at my iPad. 6:47. I sighed. About an a couple hours or so 'till we get to Steelport. I uncovered the blanket off of me and covered Boss instead. I took the pillow and carefully tucked it underneath his head. I looked around the plane. Many people were sleeping, and some people were either, reading, watching something on their device or playing games on it. A stewardess was coming around with a cart of plates with something piled on them.  
Yuck! What is that? Rat carcass? I wrinkled my nose in disgust. When she came up to me, I shook my head politely and grabbed the Freckle Bitch's burger boss bought for me instead. When I took a bite I thought, _It almost feels wrong to eat this. Well...he bought it for you!_ Two sides of me were arguing again. _No...that was before I hurt him. So what! Would you rather have this or that junk over there! Hmm...I guess you're right with this one._  
I took a bite again. I ate until it was gone, which felt like moons. Then I felt Boss stir beside me. I froze. I looked at Boss from the corner of my eye. He looked at the blanket around him in surprise, then at me sorrowfully, before turning away and closing his eyes again. He doesn't even want to talk to me! The most I could do was lift the armrests between our seats, and nudged closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. He didn't move away or anything. He didn't even do anything. I stared out the window at the already darkening sky, before closing my eyes for a not needed nap.

I felt movement beneath my head, which caused me to wake. I left my head and looked out the window. It was dark out now, the waning moon shining brightly. The plane wasn't move anymore. We arrived on Steelport. I stood up and yawned, before grabbing my suitcase and standing behind Boss. Boss didn't look at me but just walked out of the airplane. Why is he still upset? He had only known me for what? A week? And he is still acting as if he had loved me for years. Boss didn't go in the airport, but instead out onto the runway. I stood on the plane and stared at him, silhouetted against the shining moon. Then I walked after him. He walked to the front of the airport and waved for a taxi.  
"Where would you like to go?", the guy said in a Russian accent.  
Boss mumbled, "Saints HQ." And paid him a 20.  
I sat on the far side of him, looking out of the window. Then I felt Boss' gaze swim over me longingly, but it felt as if it was burning over my skin. Only did I relaxed when he looked away.

The driver stopped in front of a tall light magenta coloured building. Boss hopped out quickly and I scrambled after him. Before he could reach the doors, I pulled him back and snapped, "Look, I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?"  
Boss dropped his suitcases and grasped my hands firmly, "I want you, Brook.", I could see his eyes blaze with desire under his glasses. He pressed me against the wall of the HQ.  
"Why can't you see that I love you? I know it's been only about a week since I met you, but since then, I loved you. You an amazing woman.", Boss murmured, his forehead pressed against mine. I tried to shrug him off me, but he just held tighter. He nudges closer, pushing me against the wall. His face leaned closer to mine. I closed my eyes, not resisting, then I felt warm, smooth lips meet mine. Boss let go of my hands and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. My hands slid up his chest, grazed over his neck, and threaded through his soft, brown, spiked up hair.  
_Johnny doesn't kiss like this._  
Boss' hands slid down and his finger tips went slightly under the hem of my sweater.  
Then I quickly pulled away and gazed wearily at him.  
"No.", I murmured moving away from him.  
But Boss held me tighter, and pressed his nose into my cheek.  
"I'm sorry but, I love someone else.", I blurt out. Then I widened my eyes, realizing what I had said.  
Boss jerked away from me, staring at me in dismay.  
"Who?!", He wailed in alarm.  
I shake my head in confusion, "Nothing.", I muttered.  
What am I saying?  
I walked to go pick up my suitcase, when Boss' hand wrapped my wrist, "Who?", he said more quietly.  
I sighed and looked at him. I'm sorry Johnny! My mind cried. At first, I thought I was going to give him away, but instead all I said was, "Johnny Gat."  
Boss looked at me as if I had grown three heads, then he said, "Uh, Brook. Johnny Gat is dead. We couldn't find him remember."  
Boss obviously wants me to love him back. But I can't feel anything for him. No matter how hard I try.  
I laughed nervously, "Oh right! Well see you soon Boss."  
I tried to go for my suitcase when Boss pulled me back, "Wait!"  
I sighed and stared at him, "What?"  
Boss hesitated, probably thinking of a reason for me to stay, then he said, "Could you stay here with with me?"  
I looked into Boss' wide pleading eyes, before muttering quietly, "Fuck it."  
Then saying more loudly, "Sure."  
Boss smiled, obviously happy, then he let go of my hand. I walked to my suitcase and picked it up. I walked beside Boss and our shoulders brushed. Boss stood close beside me. I rolled my eyes when we got into the elevator.

"Deciding to stay late, Pierce? Shaundi?", Boss nudged his friends when we got out of the elevator.  
"Only watching over the place, Boss.", Pierce dipped his head.  
"Nothing suspicious to report.", Shaundi began, "Although you and Brook do seem to be standing close to each other.", Shaundi squinted her eyes at us.  
Then that's when I realized that Boss' shoulder was pressed firmly against mine. I jumped far from him and looked away in embarrassment, my face growing hot.  
Shaundi rolled her eyes, forgetting about it just as quickly, "Look Brook. I have no quarrel with you."  
My gaze snapped back to her, "Huh?"  
What did she mean?  
Shaundi sighed, "Pierce said I was being a bit harsh on you when you first joined the saints. And I guess he is right. So look, I'm sorry."  
I shrugged, "That's okay."  
Shaundi flicked her ponytail over her shoulder, "He made me apologize to Viola and Kinzie, too."  
Pierce nudged Shaundi, "Well I guess it's time to leave then since the big boss is here."  
Shaundi picked a black Gucci purse, "Okay. Well see you guys later."  
Don't leave me with him! I tried so hard not to say that out loud.  
They walked to elevator, got in, and vanished from our sights.  
I walked down the steps and plopped on the couch. Boss followed me and sat a couple feet away.  
_Thank god._  
I sat there, taking all of my will not to cringe away when Boss got up, walked over me and sat down, wrapping an arm around me.  
"I love you.", Boss whispered in my ear.  
I grunted of disgust and moved away. I couldn't help it. Boss looked at me with an extremely hurt expression on his face. Then he got up and walked up the stairs, dragging his feet, shoulders sagging, and head bowed. Not even caring to bring his bags with him.  
_This wasn't the Boss I met when I joined the saints! This is a guy who is crazy in love! Why me?_  
I shook my head wearily. I got up and walked outside by the pool. I sat down on a chair, staring at the star glittered sky, huddled in my sweater. I stayed where I was all night.

* * *

**I wrote this in the middle of the night...lol. Anyway working on next chapter. Ps. Hope you like this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Were you here you here all night, girl?", Pierce's laugh rang into my ears.  
I opened an eye to look at him and mumbled, "Huh? Oh yeah. I guess."  
Pierce was standing in front of me, hands on his hips. Then he stalked away, laughing. I sat up in the lounge chair, the chilly morning air freezing my exposed legs. I pulled my knees to my chest and neatly wrapped my arms around them, trying to warm them up.  
A soft voice from behind, startled me, "You should come inside."  
I swung my head around to see Boss standing by the door, holding a half eaten sandwich in one hand and a thick, white blanket in the other. The one from his bed.  
I shivered when I stood up and said through softly chattering teeth, "O-okay."  
I wrapped my arms around my waist when I neared Boss. He draped the blanket around me, and I blinked gratefully at him. He escorted me into the already full building and led me up the stairs into his bedroom. He then told me to sleep.  
"But...", I began to argue. _It's your bed._  
Boss pressed a finger gently over my lips, then pointed to the bed, motioning me to sleep. I sighed and flopped onto his overstuffed bed. He turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone.  
"Why me?", I hissed to the air, looking at the door, as if Boss was still there. "Can't you love someone else?"  
I laid down and rolled to my side. I sat up again to slither out of my sweater. Then I slid beneath the covers, finally getting warmed up. Drowsiness flooded over me and, I slipped into sleep.

A gentle prod in my ribs, woke me. I opened my eyes to find Boss standing over me.  
"Time to wake up, Brook.", He smirked.  
I grabbed a pillow and flopped it over my face, "Do I have to get up?"  
I heard Boss chuckle, "Yep. You have work to do."  
I tossed the pillow aside and hastily sat up. I stumbled to my feet, making my way out the door. I yawned widely when I got out of the room, aware of Boss right at my feet. I suppressed a small shudder, his breath, hot against the back of my neck. Only did he, walk away when I bent down and unzipped my suitcase, searching for something to wear. I searched around then found a black tank top, faded jeans and my purple skaters. I gathered them up and headed for the bathroom. I locked the door and went to have a shower.

I grabbed a towel and dried my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, swirls of steam making its way out. I walked down the steps. I walked by Boss, suddenly feeling self-conscious, when he stared at me all the way to when I got to my suitcase. I reached into it and plucked out a comb. I combed my hair, leaving it wavy and loose. I tossed it in my suitcase and zipped the suitcase shut. I walked up the stairs.

"Boss I am going to take my stuff home, k?", I said, motioning my suitcase.

Boss' gaze traveled over me, before he nodded. I headed away from him and walked towards the elevators. I pressed the button and walked in.

I had reached the garage below the building and I headed for a purple and white blade car. I grabbed my keys, popped open the trunk and shoved my suitcase in it. Then I slammed it shut and unlocked the driver door. The engine roared to life and I sped out of there.

I emerged onto my driveway and I turned the ignition off. I hopped out of my car and reached the trunk. I heaved my suitcase onto its wheels and pulled it behind me. I unlocked my door and tossed my suitcase into my house. As much I wanted to, I couldn't stay home. I needed to work for the saints. I closed the door quickly and turned away back to my car.

When will Johnny come will to Steelport?

Then I shook my head.

It's only been a day since I last saw him!

I jumped into my car and drove away.

"Back early?" Boss raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Some of my lieutenants like to stay home sometimes and sleep!", Boss looked at Pierce.

Pierce opened his mouth to argue, then clamped it shut.

Boss nudged Pierce, "You still have to go restock our ammunition box."

Pierce walked away, then spun around, "Hey and just so you know, I get tired sometimes."

Boss shook his head and grinned, "You mean all the time?"

Pierce waved his hand in the air, as if to forget about it. Then he spun around and stomped away to the elevator. I flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"What do I have to do Boss?", I asked him.

Boss placed a hand on my shoulder, "You, my darlin', are going to stock up on our weapons. With Shaundi."

I gingerly moved away from him, "Why do I have to do that? Why can't I do something like shoot bad guys or whatever."

Boss looked at me sternly, "Because, I need people to do basic work. And it's not just about causing trouble."

I sighed and mumbled a whatever, then I rounded up with Shaundi, before heading out to the garage.

"So boss told us to go stock up on weapons.", I explained to her. But she peered at me suspiciously. Not fully trusting me.

Shaundi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Again? How much guns does he want?"

I shrugged. He didn't give the full instructions to me, just handed me rolls of hundred dollar bills before I headed out.

We both clambered into a purple Torch car, with Shaundi driving.

She started the ignition and and the engine roared to life. Shaundi sped away, driving almost as fast as Johnny.

"Which guns should we get?", I asked as soon as we arrived to a friendly fire and hopped out of the car.

Shaundi shrugged, "Probably anything."

I handed her a bunch of rolls of money, then she headed to a set of machine guns and held one up.

I walked straight to the rocket launchers, smirking.

"Hello, would you like to buy a gun?", A blonde guy eyed me.

I turned back to the launchers, "Yep. I want to take that one." I pointed a pink polished nail to a fully upgraded launcher laying in its case

The guy looked at me, surprised, then said, "Well." He took it out of the case and held it. "It has a great scope you can look through, which can see as far a-"

I cut him off, "I don't care. Just give me the goddamn thing."

The guy shook his head and muttered, "I was just doing my job."

I rolled my eyes and retorted sarcastically, "Ooh, you did a great job. You deserve a pat on the back!"

The guy didn't say any further. He typed in the cash register and said, "That'll be $2,100."

"I'm not done. Oh and plus I'm sorry", I apologetically murmured.

The guy shrugged, "No big deal. What else did you want?"

"Wait'll Boss see our load.", I looked in the back seat at all of the guns we had bought. I had picked out a rocket launcher, a couple double barrel shotguns, a grenade launcher, a few pistols, and a heavy heavy machine gun. Shaundi got a bunch of SMGs, a pistol, a couple of ultimax shotguns, and a few Krukovs.

"Who knew someone could spend about $10,000 on guns.", Shaundi agreed.

I laughed, "Yeah. Could we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Shaundi nodded, "me too. I want something greasy."

We slowed by a fast food joint and got food from the drive-through.

Then we were on the highway before we knew it.

"Yum.", I take a ravenous bite followed by another out of my burger.

Shaundi ate as she sped along the highway, almost crashing into people. She drove and slowed by the HQ, driving into the garage below. She stooped the car turned the ignition off, and said, "We'll need some of the boys to help with us."

"Yep.", I agreed, inspecting my nails.

I got out a moment later and grabbed as many guns as I could carry walking to the elevator with Shaundi behind me. I pressed the button and the doors opened. When we got in I blurted, "Did you know Boss likes me?"

Shaundi gaped at me. Then she shook her head, "Wow. I almost feel sorry for you. Is that why he was standing close to you yesterday?"

And when I nodded and told her about the kiss, her gazed softened

"Wanna know who I like?", she said suddenly.

I nodded vigorously. Shaundi lifted a hand, her bundle of guns in the other. She grabbed the small bundle of hair that hung over her forhead and twirled it around, "Um. I like Johnny Gat."

She blushed while I gaped at her.

I like him too! I wanted to blurt out. But I nodded at her and at the same time, the elevator doors opened and I walked out, letting Shaundi lead the way to the weapons cache.

I sat at the breakfast bar and sipped my can of sprite I clutched in my hand.

Me and Shaundi had put the guns away. She asked a couple homies to go get the rest.

I gaze around the HQ. Many Saints were talking in groups, some were flirting with eachother, some where playing on their phones, and some were dozing on the couches. I smiled, then it vanished just as quickly when I seen Boss walking towards me holding something in his hand.

Not him!

"How are you doing?", Boss tipped his head to the side when he sat beside me.

I swallowed a vicious retort and instead said, "I'm fine thanks."

I took a sip of my sprite, trying to ignore his hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to give you this. You don't have to thank me.", Boss placed a small box in my hand then walked away.

I put down my sprite and stared at the little, velvet black box in my hand. I looked around the kitchen. Nobody was around. I opened the box slowly and inside was a diamond encrusted bracelet.

* * *

**I'll try to finish soon! Be patient!:P**


	10. Chapter 10

_One week later..._

I shot out of bed, gasping for breath. Sweat trickled down my face.

_What a nightmare!_

I looked at my phone for the time. 6:34.

I can hardly remember my dream. But the thing that was mostly clear was that I was running. I shook my head, calming down, and I wrapped my arms neatly around my legs. Last week Boss gave me a bracelet, with diamonds in it! Diamonds! I remember it like it was only yesterday. _ I-I can't take this! I thought. I had immediately ran to boss, ramming him in his bedroom. I had shoved the box towards him and I was shrieking, "What is wrong with you! I can't take this."_

_Boss had looked at me, bewildered, "I-I thought you would want it."_

_He ignored the box that I pushed against his chest, "We'll I don't! Why can't you see that we will never be together? EVER! Just take this!", I snapped, holding the box in front of his eyes._

_Boss looked at me, eyes glazed with pain, "No!"_

_He slammed his fist into the wall, sending shards of plaster to fall to the ground. He looked more mad at himself than with me._

_"What about our kiss?", boss wasn't looking at me, and his voice cracked._

_I sighed, "That...that kiss was a mistake. It wasn't supposed to happen. It meant nothing to me. Now take this already!"_

_"Just keep the fucking bracelet, Brook!", his voice weary with sadness, forehead pressed to the wall._

_My voice softened to a whisper, "Fine."_

_I curled my fingers around the box and I spoke gently, "You know we can't be together. I told you I love someone else.", then my voice hardened, "I only see you as a friend, nothing more."_

_Boss, still facing the wall, said, "I-I can't stop loving you Brook. I can't."_

_I glared at him, my voice cold, "Well try."_

I stormed out of there before he could reply. And that's when I avoided the HQ since.

I shook my head to clear the images of last week away and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom for a shower.

My phone rang. I drove down a road, heading for the HQ. though the sun was still below the horizon. I picked up my and seen it was Johnny.

"Hey.", my voiced lowered, clearly happy_._

"Hi, Brook.", He happily said. "I just want to let you know that I am going to Steelport. And god, I can't wait to see you. I was thinking about you ever since!"

My heart swelled. He was coming today!

"I am on my way to the airport right now. So, see you soon.", He said, then hung up.

I tossed my phone onto the passenger seat, smiling as I looked ahead.

I slowed down as I neared the HQ.

_You have to do this Brook. Go confront Boss again until he agrees to just only be a friend._

I reluctantly got out of my car and walked slow to the elevator doors. Each step going slower and slower.

"Good morning, Brook. I have a feeling it's going to be a great day!", Pierce sang through the air.

_Me too!_

I walked to Boss' room and knocked. A moment later his face peered through the door.

"Oh it's you.", His voice thick with sleep. "Come in."

He opened the door a little more. Enough for me to barely squeeze through. I plopped onto his bed and patted the seat next to me. Boss sat a bit further away from me this time.

_Good._

"What do you want, Brook?", Boss mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

I looked around the room. The wall he punched still had the hole.

"I wanted to talk to you about...", I searched for a word, "Us."

Boss perked his head up, his attention grabbed. I rubbed a hand on my Mariana's Trench t-shirt and said, "Remember that day. I told you we can't be together, right. Well...I did mean it."

Boss nodded which forced me to continue, "I was only hoping to only be friends and just friends with you. Why don't you?"

Boss shook his head, "I told you. I can't stop loving you."

I squinted my eyes, "And why can't you."

Boss looked at me straight in the eye, "Because you're an extremely beautiful woman."

I snorted. But it only made boss say,

"Your long golden hair, irresistible green eyes,", Boss' eyes burned into mine.

"Those lips.", he murmured.

I looked away, "I'm sorry. But I don't love you. Why can't we only be friends?", I pleaded.

I looked back at boss, who's gazed hardened.

"If that's what you want.", He began. "Fine." His voice decisive and cold, "We will only be friends."

He dipped his head, though his eyes were full of anguish.

My mind dreaded. _I don't think he will keep this whole friends thing at all!_

But I just nodded and got up from his bed. He still sat there, gaze faraway. I walked to the door and slipped out of there.

"I don't think we met.", a woman's voice sounded behind me.

I turned around from the kitchen and seen a tall Caucasian woman with jet black hair pulled in a ponytail.

_Viola._

I shook hands with her and mumbled my name.

"Nice to meet you Brook.", Viola smiled slightly. "Boss told me that we have to patrol Steelport. Check for anything suspicious."

I shrugged, "sure."

I followed her as she walked to the elevator doors.

"We should take a helicopter.", I snickered, only joking.

Viola's eyes brightened, "Yeah! C'mon!"

"I was just joking!", I laughed.

Viola turned to me, mischief gleamed in her eye, "I'm not. Now c'mon."

I hastily followed. A tornado was perching on the Heli pad. I stopped.

"Are we even allowed to go on?", I asked.

Viola rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards the helicopter, "What is this. Elementary? We don't need permission."

I walked down the stairs and jumped into the helicopter, putting on the gear.

Me and Viola flew over Steelport for many minutes, she piloting it. I looked down at the tiny cars below. We were so high up.

"Looks like everything is okay.",I say loudly, still gazing down, hardly looking for anything suspicious.

"Yep.", Viola agreed, clearly feeling the same. "Lets head back to the crib."

"Right.", I murmured. _With that person I once thought I knew, but turned out being a love struck fool!_

Viola spun the helicopter around and it headed for HQ.

"Well that was fun.", Viola grunted as she heaved herself out of the helicopter. I followed out too and nodded. Viola bounced up the stairs, clearly in a good mood. I followed more reluctantly. I didn't want to face Boss, never. I just shook my head and walked around the pool and into the building. I'll just have to deal. Viola stopped and turned to me, "You have to go meet the other Saints. Who knew you were cool! C'mon!"

She led under the stairs that led up and walked up to a redheaded girl, who sat at a chair cross legged. She had dark, square glasses, freckles, and was tapping away on a laptop that perched on her lap.

"Kinzie this is Brook. Brook, Kinzie.", Viola stepped back as Kinzie look up from her laptop briefly, before she started tapping away again.

"Nice to meet you, Brook.", Kinzie said, still typing.

I nodded, "You too Kinzie."

Viola pulled me away from Kinzie and headed towards a pimp-looking guy, who was smoking a blunt on a small purple couch.

"This is Zimos.", Viola murmured. She nudged me forward, letting me introduce him by myself. I cleared my throat and did a half wave when he looked my way, "Hey. My name is Brook. You must be Zimos."

Zimos lifted a gold microphone and sang, "I have seen you around here before. Why didn't you talk to me before."

I shrugged and spun around, almost crashing into Viola, who was standing right behind me. Me and her both turned away and walked.

"Hey wasn't there another guy.", I squinted, trying to remember his name. Then snapped my fingers. "Angel, I think. Where is he?"

I looked around the HQ.

"Oh he quit the Saints awhile back. When Boss had a choice whether to save me and Shaundi. Or kill Killbane.", Viola said with a casual shrug.

I widened my eyes, letting the news sink in. Then I shrugged too and walked away from her, heading towards the stairs. I sat down on the first step from the ground and sagged my shoulders. I feel so tired.

Then I jumped when I heard a piercing gun shot from by the pool. My head shot up. _Intruders! _Many saints pulled out guns and ran towards outside. I jumped up from the stairs. My first ever Saints battle! A saint handed me a revolver pistol, before they ran towards the doors. I looked out the windows. The place was covered in writhing, battling people, who were decked in all black. They didn't where anything to prove they were a police force or anything. They wore black, baggy hoodies, black skinny jeans, and black skater shoes. They also sported black ski masks over their faces. More of them kept spilling from helicopters from above. Then quickly, I lifted my arms and aimed at an all black dude. I ended him with a blow to his temple. I smiled briefly. My military lessons will pay off. I ended a couple more enemies, before sprinting out by the pool. I was about to give a blow to a guy's head, when someone behind me, bowled me over and I fell into the pool. I felt water streamed into my eyes, stinging them. Whoever pushed me into the pool, was pinning me into the water. My gun was gone, so I punched the person behind the knee. It buckled, sending them falling back. I shot out of the water. More people were fighting in the water. The guy I knocked over came back up. They glared at me, eyes full of hatred, before coming to hit me. I ducked down, the guy missed me by a hair length away. I jabbed him in the ribs. He flinched then grabbed my arm, attempting to pull it behind me. But I knew better. I used my other hand and scored his face with a punch to the jaw. And we kept the pace like that. Taking turns attempting to kill each other. Thrashing in the pool. Then as I threw a punch, someone came behind me, grabbing my shoulders, and plunged me into the pool. I sank into the water, thrashing violently. From the feel of it, there was more than two people pinning me in the water.

_They're going to drown me!_

I flailed my limbs, determined to get myself free. But more hands pinned me down. I thrashed until I felt tired. I stopped and went limp. My limbs dangled tiredly around me. No one is gonna save me. My lungs felt as if they would burst any moment. My eyes were stinging, they were drooping down heavily. No one is going to save me. Suddenly my pain stopped. It felt peaceful around me, a painless, quiet death. Blackness had edged my vision. No one is going to save me. No one.

Then I heard a faint, quiet wail from above the surface, "Get off her!"

The bullet shots were faint and quiet. The weight of the hands lifted off of me. Then blackness enveloped me completely.

I sputtered, coughing, and spitting up the bitter tasting water. My forehead stings.

"Oh Brook you're alive!", A gasp sounded above me.

Boss.

I opened my eyes. It was blurry. I blinked a couple times before it became clearer. The I realized, _I almost drowned!_

It was quiet around me. I wanted to look around, but I barely had enough energy to lift my head. I wanted to ask something, but all that came from my mouth was a hoarse, weak moan.

"Oh brook. It's okay. The battle is over", Boss sighed, sounding weak and defeated. He wrapped his arms around me, embracing me. I turned my head. I was laying by the pool. Boss held me tighter. I didn't fight him, though. Instead, I wrapped my arms, weakly around his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed my cheek.

"Could you walk?", Boss asked gently. I looked at him, his eyes were full of sympathy and love. But also filled with relief.

"I think.", I rasped, my throat felt dry from the salty water.

Boss lifted me off the ground. I stood on shaky, weak legs. All around the HQ, were dead people, clad in black. A few in purple. I took a step forward, but only to tumble back to the ground. Boss picked me up again, letting me lean on him for support as we slowly walked back into the HQ. Many Saints were getting their wounds treated by other saints, some were laying around, all weak. I seen Shaundi and Viola both treating wounds. Zimos didn't even look alive as he laid on the ground, a girl saint crouching anxiously over him. Until he sputtered and coughed. Boss led me to the couch, which had been turned, facing the elevators. A saint was treating his own wounds by there. Boss set me down gently, then he sat down, pressing close against me, holding me as if I could fall over easily. Boss pressed his nose into my wet, soggy hair.

"I need water.", I rasped, my throat itching.

Boss immediately called over a saint and ordered him to go get a bottle of water. I leaned away from Boss, not wanting him near me, but grateful for having him save me. Suddenly the elevator doors dinged and out came Johnny. He gazed alarmingly at the bloody, battered saints around the HQ. Before his gaze locked on mine. I know what he sees. A wet, soggy girl, with Boss' arms around her.

* * *

**OMG! Chapter 11 comin'!**


	11. Chapter 11

Boss quickly pulled away and peered ahead, "Johnny?"

Boss got up and tentatively walked up to his old friend. Johnny looked at me briefly, eyes warm beneath his glasses, then he turned back to Boss, "Yes it's me. Will you welcome me back home in the Saints?"

Boss sputtered, "well of course! C'mere!"

Boss held his arms open and they both gave each other a man hug and mumbled a few words I couldn't hear. Many saints gathered around Johnny, including Shaundi, who bounced on both of her feet. I got up more slowly and stayed near the back. I'll have to explain to Johnny about Boss because he know that he likes me. After a bit later, Boss ordered all the saints to get back to work, which was to get their wounds treated and get rid of the dead bodies of the enemies. I sighed and walked down the stairs, suddenly feeling even more tired. I plopped onto the couch and moved my bangs away from my forehead, wondering why it stung so much.

"Omg, Brook! Your head!", Viola gasped and came over to me right away with first aid kit in her hand.

I touched my forehead, I winced when I touched the part that stung most. A small cut.

"It's nothing.", I mumbled.

Viola ignored me and rummaged through the box she had, until she came away with a package with a cloth in it. She tore it apart and wiped away the blood on my forehead. I winced when it stung, but then it eased. The guy came back with a bottle of water in his hands. I murmured my thanks and Viola cleaned up my wound and covered it with a gauze.

"That'll have to do.", Viola sighed and walked away to treat other wounds. I sipped my water, thankful that it soothed my sore throat.

"Boss told me what happened. Are you okay?", Johnny came towards me, gaze sympathized.

I nodded as Johnny sat right beside me and squeezed my shoulder briefly. I leaned towards him and closed my eyes, aware of Boss' eyes burning on us. But I didn't care, I was too tired, and Johnny held me tighter.

"I should go home and go to bed.", My mouth said automatically and I tore away from him.

"Let me come with you.", Johnny suggested, grabbing his bag and following me.

I sighed, even though I was thrilled. I gathered my damp hair in a low ponytail and set off towards the elevator, Johnny right on my heels. He grabbed my hand as we walked up the stairs, and past Boss, who was looking at us, but mostly at me in surprise and jealousy.

_What's he jealous about? He is only a "friend"? Is he? I told him we were._

I shook my head and continued on, pushing the elevator button open and walking in.

"So this is your house?", Johnny had held my hand the whole way here, making it difficult to drive. Especially when it was drizzling with rain.

"Yep. But only one of them.", I smiled and got out of my car. We both ran for the shelter of my house. I unlocked it quickly and we both bursted in. I laughed as we toppled over eachother, crashing to the ground.

"Hey. You're heavy!", I laughed again, pushing him off me.

Johnny grinned and pulled me up with him. And we stayed like that for a while, embraced in each others arms.

I was the first one to pull away. Johnny asked where the towels were and I told him upstairs in a closet by the bathroom. I picked up my suitcase I had tossed in my house before and dragged it upstairs to my bedroom. Johnny followed me and plopped right on my bed. I stood there smirking, before laying down beside him. He rolled onto his side, facing me, and stared at me so long, I couldn't help but squirm. He reached over and gently grazed my forehead, touching the gauze, before sliding down my face and under my chin. He leaned towards me, for a deep kiss.

I reluctantly pulled away from him a moment later, "I have to shower. Wash the pool water off of me.", I mumbled, breathless after the kiss.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs.", he shrugged and got up, heading out the door. I got up too and rummaged in my closet, looking for something to wear. I scampered to have a quick shower so I could spend time with Johnny.

I quickly combed my hair through, feeling refreshed. Then, I patted down my pajamas, a purple t-shirt and gray sweatpants. I walked out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs, to find Johnny watching tv.

"Making yourself at home?", I joked, eyeing his jacket splayed across the arm of the couch, then focused back to him.

Johnny muted the tv, "Yep. Could I stay with you for awhile?", his eyes were deep.

I pressed my lips together and averted my gaze. Before replying, "Yeah."

I walked over and flopped beside him. He wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulder.

I then blurted out, "Remember how I told you boss likes me?"

I peered at Johnny and he slightly stiffened, "Yeah?"

"Well turns out I'm wrong. He doesn't like me, instead he _loves _me! According to him", I shook my head and continued, "Time after time I told him that I don't like him back, and just today I talked to him about only to just be friends. He doesn't listen!"

Johnny just nodded, eyes thoughtful. Then he kissed my cheek and murmured softly in my ear, "I'll talk to him."

"And I'll talk to him too.", I agreed, I grabbed his hand and held it. We stayed like that, cuddling on the couch, Johnny teasing me, until I finally drifted off to sleep.

It felt like only 10 minutes before Johnny nudged me awake, "Are you gonna be sleeping here all night?"

I lifted my droopy eyes open, "Why? How long have I been sleeping?"

"10 minutes. C'mon shall we go to bed?", Johnny tipped his head to the side.

I snapped awake, not feeling tired. I balk, "Me and you sleep in my bed?!"

Johnny looked at me calmly, "Yep."

I froze, not knowing what to say. Then I shook my head hastily, "No."

I can"t have him in my bed with me when I don't know him that much.

Johnny looked at me in understanding, then he squeezed my hand briefly, "It's okay. I know you're not ready."

He let go of hand. I walked to my bedroom and grabbed a thick, blanket and pillow for Johnny to sleep in. By the time I got back to the bedroom, after I had fixed my bed, Johnny was already wearing black silk pajamas and no shirt. My face heated to a hundred degrees. I quickly handed him the blanket and pillow, and I murmured a good night, before going to my bed. _Sigh, I like Johnny so much! But I can't have him sleep in my bed. I can't! Not yet, anyways..._

I settled between the sheets and closed my eyes.

Sunlight flooded my room, waking me up. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned widely.

"Morning.", Johnny said beside me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Jeezus! What are you doing here!", I turned to playfully punch his arm.

He laughed, "Did you know your house is haunted? I swear someone was at the foot of the couch."

I shrugged. The ghost here doesn't really give me creeps anymore. Then I smirked, "Were you scared?"

Johnny shook his head.

"So, how long were you in my bed?", I changed the subject.

Johnny shrugged, "Not long. Just after dawn."

I looked at my nightstand at the clock, then I jumped up to see it was way after 9:30. I overslept!

"What's up?", Johnny asked behind me as I walked to my closet, looking for something to wear.

"Umm...I was kinda supposed to be at the HQ at 9.", I bit my lip nervously, then just tossed out jeans and a purple t-shirt.

I rushed to the bathroom and changed quickly. Then when I returned to the bedroom, I wrenched my hair in a tight ponytail.

"Relax.", Johnny cooed in my ear when I sat down on the bed to put on some black ballet flats.

I sighed knowing he was right. But still.

Then I changed the subject, "How come you didn't want me to tell the Boss that you were alive?"

Johnny quirked his mouth to the side, "Because I didn't want to be in the saints anymore."

I balked, seriously balked at him, "Why?!", I wailed.

Johnny quickly explained, "Because they were fucking retards who don't even do gangster anymore. But that was then, and when I met you...", his voice trailed off as he gazed at me intently.

I flushed a little and got up again, heading downstairs.

"You need to get dressed.", I muttered to him, who was following me.

"Yep. I'll be quick.", He walked to his suitcase and started to change right there. My face heated to a thousand degrees, and I averted my gaze, looking out my window instead.

"Ok done.", Johnny said and followed me out.

I locked the door behind us and made way to my car.

"Who do you think those guys were?", I stared at the road, driving, waiting for Johnny to answer back.

"The guys that attacked you yesterday?", Johnny asked. I nodded.

"Man...I don't know. They did seem _odd_.", Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging.

I made an audible sigh. I drive down into the garage of the HQ, and turn off the ignition in my car.

"Are we gonna talk to boss today?", I asked as I pressed the elevator button and walked in.

"Yup.", Johnny said and pressed his lips to my cheek.

When the doors opened Boss stood a few feet away, talking to Shaundi. He turned his head to us, eyes growing cold, "It's 10:00! Where were you guys?", he tapped hips with his fingers, eyes narrowed at us.

"I overslept.", I muttered, not meeting his gaze.

Shaundi also narrowed her eyes at us, glaring at me and Johnny.

"Well we are here now.", Johnny said, ignorant to their gazes and kissed my cheek instead. You should've seen the looks on Shaundi and Boss' faces.

* * *

**K, guys...I am going as fast as I can with these chapters. I have to find the time to write them, so don't judge me if I am writing them slow. Anyways, Chapter 12 a-comin' as soon as I finish writing it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Boss' eyes blazed with absolute jealousy and hatred. Shaundi was practically hissing, eyes burning over us, glaring at me.

"Brook? Could we talk for a minute?", Shaundi's voice was solid, her face tight, trying to hold back her anger.

"Sure.", I shrugged, trying to be casual. I walked away, following Shaundi to the green house area, which was full of Marijuana and other drugs.

Once I closed the door, Shaundi punched me so hard in the gut, I bowled over onto my knees, wheezing.

Shaundi wrenched me up, eyes blazing, "How could you?! I confided in you! I trusted you! But nooooo, you have to just fucking steal him!"

She intended to knee me in the gut, but I managed to wrench myself from her and avoid the intense blow.

"Wait-. Shaundi listen!", I begged, avoiding a blow to the head.

But she ignored me, determined to hurt me, and scored her dark polished nails across my cheek. Her eyes flickered with satisfaction when blood trickled down, and she lunged at me, knocking me to the ground, and pummelling my face with hits from her fists. My sight blurred from the blood that dripped from my forehead. Then I realized in alarm, _She has a knife! _I flailed my arms, hitting her many times, but she still pinned me to the ground. I grabbed her hand that held the small pocket knife and pinned it to the ground. I grabbed her other arm and twisted her wrist.

She shrieked and got off of me. I scrambled off the ground, but before I could gain balance, Shaundi slammed me to the ground, heaving the breath out of me.

"Anything last to say?", She hissed in my ear.

But before I react, a searing, hot pain shot from my arm, I winced.

"What the hell?", Johnny's voice came behind us.

"Shaundi!", Boss' screeched and Shaundi's weight lifted off of me a moment later.

I stumbled up off the ground. Johnny came rushing to my side and gasped, "Your bleeding!", He wailed.

I tried to shrug, but when I did, a painful sting came up my arm, and I just winced and gasped instead.

Boss snatched the blood stained knife away from Shaundi, who broke down sobbing and ran out of there. Boss tried to catch her, but before he did, he rushed over to me and gaped, "Brook?!"

I swayed on my feet, trying to keep balance, but I slumped on Johnny's shoulder, black edged my vision.

Johnny held me tightly, "She is losing blood."

Boss scrambled away, before coming back with a wrap of gauze in his hand.

"This'll have to do until we get her to a hospital.", Boss explained, already wrapping my arm. Then stuck some on my cheek, where it was bleeding from Shaundi's nails. Johnny wrapped a protective arm around me, and he murmured comforting words in my ear. My arm throbbed as me and Johnny walked to the elevators. The blackness creeping closer in my vision, the room swaying. Johnny and boss exchanged worried glances and Boss pressed the button to the elevator. Then that's when the world turned black.

Voices were around me. They sounded faraway and faint. But I could identify Johnny and Boss and some other voices. I opened my eyes slightly, blurred faces hanging over me. I groan and tried to lift my head, only to feel hands gently push me back down.

"It's okay, Brook.", Johnny whispered in my ear, breath tickling my ear.

My body throbbed. Pain here and there. I opened my eyes a bit wider now, and sat up in a hospital bed, gasping in pain. Two doctors were exchanging glances, Johnny and Boss were at my side, murmuring to each other. I threw my legs over the other side to get up and just then, Johnny placed them back on the bed, "No, Brook. You have to stay in here for a couple days."

I sighed and laid down again. Some tubes led into my wrists, one tube the colour red.

_Why did you do this, Shaundi?_

A hot pain came up my arm. I looked there and my arm was heavily bandaged, in a sling. I touched my cheek with my other hand and felt bandages as well.

"Take this.", A small girl doctor pushed a white pill into my hand. "It will ease the pain for a few hours."

She handed me a glass of water and I swallowed the pill and took a guzzle of the water.

"Thanks.", I nodded and handed the glass back to her.

She smiled lightly, then her and the other doctor both walked out, leaving me with Boss and Johnny. They were still exchanging quiet words to eachother, while I picked at a loose thread on the hospital blanket. I glanced at them, Boss briefly looked over Johnny's shoulder and gave me a sympathetic gaze. I blinked back at him.

"Go check on Shaundi.", I heard Johnny say.

"No, you check her.", Boss whispered back.

"Why would I do that?", Johnny snapped quietly.

Boss rolled his eyes and retorted, "Isn't it obvious she likes you. C'mon, she'll listen to you more than listen to me."

Johnny sighed, "Fine.", he lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "Just don't do any funny business with Brook. Or I'll see to it."

Boss just shoved Johnny towards the door and I rolled my eyes.

Once the door closed behind Johnny, Boss walked towards me and sat on the chair, gazing at me, his blue eyes burning into mine. I averted my gaze, face turning crimson.

"So, you _did_ know Johnny was alive.", Boss spoke.

I nodded, looking back up at him.

Then his eyes tugged down at the sides, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sat up again, this time it didn't hurt so bad, and shrugged, not wanting to give away Johnny's secret. Boss reached over to grab my hand, but I yanked it away, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What did I tell you about us being just friends?", I squinted my eyes in deep suspicions, even though I probably knew what it was about.

Boss shook his head miserably, "I tried, Brook. Believe me, I tried. Seeing you with Johnny today made me realize that I can't stop loving you. No matter how hard I try."

He tipped my face towards his, "I love you. Why can't you realize this?"

I tried to shrug him off of me, but he grabbed my face with both of his hands and pushed his face forward for a kiss. I didn't have time to react, before I knew what was happening. I didn't pull away, though. I used my good arm and wrapped it around boss' neck.

I don't know, it's something about his kisses that make me not pull away.

Boss heaved himself onto the bed, still kissing me. I moved to make more room for him. A thought niggled in the back of my mind. But I ignored it. Boss' hand moved from my cheek, to my neck, and down my arm. We kissed for many minutes longer then I pulled away, cheeks flushed. Boss stayed where he was, sitting beside me, his face buried in my hair, hands up going up and down my back. Until I brushed him away. He sighed and got up, sitting back in the chair. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I don't like Boss. I love Johnny. I laid down and turned away, just as Johnny walked back in.

"She seems okay.", Johnny finally said.

I shrugged. Johnny must have noticed the heavy silence in the room because he said, "What's going on?"

I looked at him briefly, "Nothing's going on. I am just pissed at Shaundi. I don't care how's she feeling. She almost killed me.", I pointed out, hoping Johnny doesn't know how lame the excuse was. But it was partly true.

Johnny nodded and walked to the other chair, opposite of Boss.

"I'm tired.", muttered, wanting Boss to leave.

"I'll go check up on the HQ.", Boss jumped from his chair and strode to the door, closing it behind him.

As soon as Boss shut the door, Johnny grabbed my hand, "Brook. There was something more than that excuse. What really happened?"

* * *

**hmmm...I was thinking about something that should happen in my book.**

**Sorry for taking so long.**


	13. Chapter 13

A couple days had passed since Shaundi attacked me and when Boss kissed me a second time.

_Johnny had grabbed my hand, "Brook. There was something more in that excuse. What really happened?"_

_I pressed my lips and averted my gaze. I couldn't tell him. But I said it anyway, even though it felt like a bunch of thorns in my throat._

_"Um...he sorta...", I trailed away, and heaved a gulp of air. Johnny waited patiently as I continued. "Kissed me."_

_I cringed under his troubled gaze, "I knew I shouldn't trust him with you. He is always doing something retarded."_

_He squeezed my hands tighter as I nodded, before letting go._

_"I am gonna go sleep at your house. Will you be okay here?", Johnny tipped his head slightly._

_I nodded again, handing him my house and car keys. I turned away as he walked out the door and left me alone._

But that was a couple days ago. I shook my head to clear the memory away, and reached for my bottle of water with my good hand. I sat in the kitchen and looked around the HQ. Shaundi was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly a hand placed on my shoulder, "Don't worry. She isn't here. Hasn't been here for a few days actually."

I turned to see boss, looking at me. I shrugged his hand off, "I'm not worrying. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Actually, I came to talk to you about something.", Boss settled closer to me in his seat.

I shrugged, "Alright what is it?"

What would he want to talk about? Not about "_us", _I hope_._

"While you were in the hospital, the saints have been gathering together to talk about those weird people that attacked us awhile back. We are getting suspicious now since we are seeing them frequently. Some of the boys reported seeing people in all black in Stilwater. I just want to let you know that if you see anything, tell me about it."

I dipped my head, "Always."

Boss nodded, as he gazed at me briefly, before walking away to the couch at the front. I opened my water bottle and took a swig.

"How are you feeling?", Johnny walked up to me, and sat down, nudging his chair closer to me, until our sides pressed.

I squeezed his arm reassuringly, "I'm okay."

Johnny brushed his fingers over my cheek, making me face him. Then his lips met with mine. I raised my good arm and threaded my fingers through his slicked back hair, as he snaked his arms around my waist. I never wanted this moment to end. Only until I felt eyes rake over us. I pulled away and looked over to see Boss, half way up the stairs, looking at us, and looking at me in longing and sadness. Johnny seen Boss too and pulled me closer. Then I rested my head on Johnny's chest, my eyes still locked into Boss'. Until Boss looked away, lowered his head, then dragged his feet up the stairs, and disappeared into his bedroom. Johnny wrapped protective arms around me tightly.

"I told him.", I whispered to Johnny. "I told him that he is only a friend."

I lifted my head to meet Johnny's gaze. But he was staring at the door Boss disappeared behind instead.

"Well looks like he has other plans.", he muttered. Then he moved away from me, heading towards the stairs, "Let me talk to him."

I watched him go up the stairs and knocked briefly on the door, then walked in a moment later.

Viola crossed my eyesight.

"Um? Hello? Are you even awake?", Viola commented sarcastically.

I turned around to see her standing a few feet away, smirking while crossing her arms.

"What's up?", I asked, wondering what she would like from me. Boss and Johnny didn't want me to go on anything, like patrolling. Which sucks bad.

"I heard what Shaundi did to you. Why did she almost try to kill you?", She walked towards a stool and sat down.

I shrugged, "Because I apparently _stole _Johnny gat. She likes him and saw me with him, so she attacked me."

Viola's eyes widened. Then she smirked and walked away to the elevators. I watched until she disappeared behind the doors. Then I sighed and got up, wincing slightly when I moved my injured arm, in the sling. I walked to the fridge and opened it.

_Hmm...orange juice, no. Beer? nah...Vodka? NO! Hmm..._

I slammed the door shut and looked through a cupboard.

_Crackers, popcorn, chips...I have an appetite for something sweet._

I closed the cupboards and opened another one. I rummaged around.

_Yes! I'll take the gummy bears._

I carried out the container and popped the lid open.

"There's gummy bears?!", Pierce gasped behind me.

I plucked out a gummy bear and tossed it in my mouth. Pierce moved past me and grabbed a handful. He looked at me, then looked at his handful, "Wha-at? I'm hungry!"

I grabbed a couple more and trailed alongside him, "So? I'm hungry, too."

I rolled my eyes when pierce shoved the whole handful of gummy bears into his mouth, then saying something I couldn't decipher.

I followed Pierce to a huge guy standing by a table in front of the couches.

Oleg, I think his name was.

"Ready to start our next match?", Pierce asked Oleg, a challenge in his eye.

I cleared my throat loudly. Pierce and Oleg both stared at me.

"Oh sorry.", pierce murmured. then said more loudly. "Oleg, this is Brook. Brook, Oleg."

Me and Oleg briefly shook hands, then I asked, "How come I have never seen you here before. Where were you?"

Pierce and Oleg exchanged a glance then Pierce said, "He was uuhhh...busy. Anyway, Oleg are you ready-."

His voice got cut off as we heard a helicopter fly over the roof, in front of the building and bullets pierced through the air. Pierce pushed me down to the ground, while he and Oleg ran outside with already battling Saints. I scrambled off the ground, to see Johnny and Boss running down the stairs towards me, their eyes full of alarm and surprise. I wrenched my pistol from my pocket and clicked the safety button off.

"Stay with me.", Johnny yelled over the screeching, battling people.

I didn't listen to him and ran through an already broken window. These were the strange people who wear all black that attacked us before! I aimed at many people, ending them from a bullet to their head. Johnny caught up to me, and was now standing beside me, killing more people than I could count. I pulled my trigger again, aiming at a guy close to me, but a bullet didn't come out.

_Empty._

I tossed it aside and smashed my fist into the guy's temple instead. He dropped to the ground, dead. I pulled my arm out of the sling and lunged at an enemy in front of me. He thrashed and writhed beneath me, threatening me with empty threats, until it all got cut off when I twisted his head. I scrambled off the ground and flung myself at a nearby enemy who cornered a Saint. I quickly ended him as I sliced his face with the pocket knife I had. I whipped around to find two guys charging at me, one wearing a sweater , and the other one wearing a black tank top. I looked around for Johnny but couldn't find him, instead he was a ways away. And the saints around me were busy. The guys lunged at me. But before they could get me to the ground, I lifted my knife and it met with one of the guys' head. He fell to the ground, twitching. The tank top guy, who was far more bigger than me, wrenched the knife from my hand and tossed it over the side of the building. His muscles rippled on his pale white biceps as he shoved me half dangling from the building. Then tank top guy pulled me back up and said in an almost British accent, "I won't let you die just yet! Your death will be slow!"

His eyes were covered in black sports shades, but I could feel hatred pouring out of them as I took a blow to the face.

_No. It won't. But yours will be quick!_

I wrenched my hands away from his tight grasped, and I heaved my body into his gut, bowling him over. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. I shoved him unto his stomach and grabbed a nearby pistol from the ground. I snatched it up and aimed it at tank top's head. But before I could pull the trigger, someone shoved me away from tank top. I still held the pistol tightly and looked up to see a gun pointed at my forehead. Tank top scrambled off the ground and ran for a shotgun a little ways away. The guy infront of me pressed the pistol hard into my forehead.

_Fuck._

The guy pulled the gun away from my forehead and smashed it across my face. My head fell to the ground, and my vision blackened. But only for a second, then I tried to scramble off the ground, but the guy kicked me back to the ground, and muttered something under his breath. The guy looked away and shot at a couple of saints. During that time I aimed my shaky arm, that held the gun, and pulled the trigger at the guy in front of me. Tank top that was beside me, aimed the shotgun at me. But he wasn't fast enough as I ended him with a bullet to the head. I looked around the HQ. The battle had thinned out to only a little bit of enemies. I looked into the evening sky, then back at the HQ. But they were eventually killed, leaving tired, half dead looking Saints. My head throbbed from where the guy hit me with the pistol. I stood up on shaky limbs and stumbled inside the building, slumping against a wall, too tired to walk anywhere, and closing my eyes. I could hear my breath coming in shallow rasps.

_Ow!_

My arm stung and my eyes flew open. I looked at the bandage that covered my arm, and noticed it was soaked in blood. My gash had re-opened. I continued to stare at the black soaked mess, seeing blood streaming down my arm, now that the bandage has been soaked through. I heard footsteps heading towards me, and I looked up to see a battered, bloody Johnny walking towards. I betted that blood wasn't his. His eyes widened in dismay when he seen my arm, and his mouth fell open in a loud gasp.

He rushed towards me and pulled me up.

"Brook!", he yelped. My eyelids drooped.

_Why am I feeling tired?_

_No I don't want to go back to the hospital!_

_Why do I always have to get injured?_

_Every single time I get into a battle, I always have to get hurt! Why?!_

_Wtf is up with me being the hurt one?_

_I am tired!_

_I can take care of myself! _I wanted to retort as Johnny lifted me off of my feet. But I didn't have the energy to say it. I couldn't fight the urge of sleep. So, I closed my eyes, and slipped into a somewhat peaceful nap. Free of all the thoughts that raged in my head.

* * *

**Argh! I am trying to write as much as I can. With the end of school here, and the exams coming up, I am trying to find the time to write. So, sorry if I take too long. Anyways, chapter 14 will be up and running in a bit.**


	14. Chapter 14

I opened a heavy eyelid. I looked around and noticed that I was in a car, with Johnny driving.

_I couldn't have been asleep for this long._

I looked at my arm, and noticed it was newly bandaged.

"You're finally awake!", Johnny sighed with relief. He reached over and squeezed my hand briefly.

I yawned widely, "Hey I was just tired. And I still feel tired."

My limbs felt heavy and my head slightly dizzy.

"How did you get me to the hospital without waking me?", I squinted and crossed my arms.

Johnny chuckled softly, "I just got a doctor to come to the HQ. He fixed you up and the other saints."

I looked out of the window, realizing a moment later that we were heading to my house. Johnny drove past a friendly fire and down some streets. Before parking into my driveway. I get out and look up at the pitch-black sky, glittered with twinkling stars. Johnny came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. A moment later, we walk up to my door and go inside. Once I was inside, I flipped the lights on and looked at the clock.

_11:56? Jeezus..._

Johnny was walking up the stairs.

"Where you goin'?" I kicked off my shoes and peered up at his silhouetted shadow that led to my room.

"Going to sleep." Johnny yelled back.

_In my bed?_

I had to press my lips together to stop myself from saying it, knowing it was a stupid comment. I walked to my living room and slunked onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Much Music came on and I grabbed a blanket from the head of the couch, and wrapped if around me. As much as I wanted to, I could quite sleep. As I watched TV through half closed eyes, a chilling hand placed on my shoulder, jolting me fully awake.

"What do you want?" I turned around and stared at a faint, outline of an almost human figure, hovering, a few feet away. It was Bob, the ghost.

Bob didn't answer, just stood there, well...it hovered, there. Until he finally lifted a misty length of an arm and pointed to a table by Johnny's suitcases. Curious, I got up and walked over to the table. On the table, laid a bunch of papers folded in squares. I warily unfolded one and flattened it on the table. At first I was confused, seeing a bunch of numbers all over the paper. Then gasped as I seen names above the numbers.

_Cindy._

_Megan._

_Sarah._

_Tiffany._

A bunch of girls' numbers. I opened the other papers and seen more girls' numbers. My ntb breath in short gasps.

"What's this?", I turned around only to find Bob gone.

I shuddered. Were those numbers Johnny's? Why didn't he tell me? I snatched the papers up in shaky fingers and looked over them carefully. Then I came across Shaundi's number. I rolled my eyes and tossed the papers over my shoulder, walking across the room, shivering. I slumped onto the couch and huddled in the blanket, suddenly feeling small.

_Of course...he's a player. How could I be so stupid?_

I closed my eyes, forcing my rasping breath to smooth out.

_I am so stupid! I should've known he was a player! And now I am just tease to him!_

I turned off the TV and sunk into the depths of the couch, falling into an uncomfortable, dreamless sleep.

I woke up to have sunlight beaming into my eyes. I shut them immediately moved out of the way. I opened them again and glanced at the clock.

_12:45. Holy shit! I've slept in!_

I scrambled off the couch and hopped up the stairs, two at a time. I bursted into my bedroom, gasping, only to see Johnny sleeping peacefully. Seeing him made my heart calm, but only until I remember what I found last night. I narrowed my eyes and headed for my closet. I looked around and found a black one shoulder dress, purple leggings, and black leather ankle boots. I slipped into the bathroom and changed. A small knock on the door made me jump after I was done curling my hair. I opened it to find Johnny leaning against the doorway. I couldn't help but smile at his ruffled hair.

_Maybe having all of those numbers is not bad. It's probably nothing..._

Johnny smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "Hey, beautiful."

I smirked half-heartedly, "Thanks. We have to go. We slept in."

Johnny let go of me, "Okay. But after, I need to have a shower." He kissed my cheek.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was. I whisked away to the kitchen, then I was aware of someone behind me. I whipped around to see Bob again, he was more clearer this time. I could see the shape of his body more, his tousled dirty blonde hair, chilling blue eyes, mouth in a thin grim line, and he wore a white button down, with slender black dress pants and black dress shoes. I rolled my eyes, trying not to flinch when I met his ice cold gaze.

"What's up?" I turned away from him and looked through the cupboards, finding pancake mix.

I heard Bob's soft footsteps behind me then I turned to him. Oh, and Bob isn't his real name. I made it up since he wouldn't tell me what his name telly was.

"Bob?" I squinted at him, noticing that his edges were frayed all over.

Bob shook his head and vanished in instant. But when he vanished, I heard a single whisper in my ear, icy breath hitting it.

"Fool..."

"Huh?" I squinted my eyes into the air, glancing around. But the chilly air was gone the second it appeared.

I shook my head and continued on making pancakes. What did Bob mean? The phone numbers?

"Whatcha makin'?" Johnny bounced into the kitchen and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Ooof..." I grunted. "Hey whatch it. Or you'll be having burnt pancakes for breakfast."

Johnny laughed, "You mean lunch?" and he let go.

I rolled my eyes and continued on, then looked at the clock on the stove.

1:36.

I flipped the last two pancakes onto a plate and shut off the stove. Johnny, who was already dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, had grabbed the syrup and butter placing it on the breakfast table. I lifted the two plates of pancakes and put it where Johnny was already sitting. I sat beside him, who scooted closer in his seat, then I cut my pancake and took a bite.

It was about 2:30 by the time we made it to the HQ, and were standing in the elevator, Johnny holding my hand. While I was driving, I had gotten over the fact that Johnny had girls' phone numbers, even though I am still suspicious. The doors opened and Johnny led me through the groups of saints and headed to the couch. We sat down, me practically sitting on Johnny's lap. I instinctively looked over my shoulder, to see Shaundi sulking on the stairs, and Boss walking past her, heading towards us.

"Boss is coming." I murmured in Johnny's ear.

Johnny just grunted and heaved me onto his lap. I stroked his cheek briefly as Boss walked around the couch and stood in front of us. Boss looked at me in an expression I couldn't decipher. I think it was longing and sadness mixed together.

_OMG, this dude never gives up!_

Then he focused on Johnny.

"Johnny, could you lead a patrol? With Zimos, Shaundi, and a couple more of the boys? We doubled the patrols since those people attacked us again."

I slid off of Johnny's lap, while he sighed. Johnny looked at me uncertain, as if he didn't want to go. But he nodded to Boss and got up, heading towards Shaundi. Boss walked away as I looked over my shoulder, Shaundi's face brightened when she seen Johnny, then she trailed behind Johnny. I shook my head and smirked.

_What a crazy girl._

I sunk into the couch, until I heard my name behind me, then I turned around. Boss was beckoning me to follow him. I sighed and rolled my eyes, before getting up and walking towards him. I followed him to the dining table, where he sat down and motioned for the seat beside him.

"Alright, what is that you want?" I snapped, as soon as I plopped down.

Boss winced slightly. But just barely enough for me to notice. The he shrugged, his gaze

"You. That's what I want." Then his eyes darkened. "But apparently I can't have you.." His gaze flitted to Johnny, who was just leaving. Boss glared accusingly at him, eyes narrowed to blue slits. I shook my head and turned away from him, ready to leave, but just when I got up a couple centimetres, Boss pulled me back down to him, turning me around to face him.

"What do you want?" I exasperated, looking into his light blue gaze, beneath the dark shades.

Boss let me go and I leaned away from him.

"Nothing." He shook his head wearily. "I just wanted to be with you. That's all."

I closed my eyes and muttered under my breath, "I can't believe this..."

Then out of the blue, a thought entered my mind.

_You're being ridiculous, Brook. This is a guy who likes you. And besides, he isn't all that bad..._

I opened my eyes and looked at Boss, his head was lowered, and body slightly hunched over.

_I can't just keep torturing him. It's not his fault he likes me._

I tentatively scoot closer to him, and I wrap my hand around his arm.

"Lets go get something to eat." I suggested, even though I already ate.

Boss blinked at me in surprise. Then he nodded vigorously and we get up from our seats. I wrapped my arms around his arm, noticing Boss' face brighten. We walked to the elevators and got in.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Boss looked at me uncertain, worry creasing his brow.

I nodded and smiled reassuringly.

_What the hell am I doing? Oh right...I am giving Boss this date because, he is a sad motherfucker._

Boss' sighed with relief and focused back on the road, while I tried to act casual. But it took all of my will to not wrench my hand from Boss' grasp.

"Where do you want to go?" Boss asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno. Anywhere you want to eat."

Boss breathed, "Okaay. But don't complain because I'm gonna go somewhere fancy."

I sunk lower in the seat.

_Why a fancy place?_

I groaned inwardly as we arrived at a restaurant. A high class restaurant, according to the sign. Boss parked a few spaces away from the doors, and he jumped out, clearly in a good mood.

I got out too and then asked, "Hey who's car were you driving?"

Boss shrugged and grinned cheekily as I stare at him in mock shock. I shook my head and chuckled. What a nut that Boss is. Boss locked his arm around my waist, pulling me right beside him.

"Um, what gives?" I look into his dark sunglasses.

Boss smirked, "There are girls in here that like me. Don't you want to see the looks on their faces when they see us together."

I shrugged. Then when I realized what he did and I murmured in his ear, "Smooth move, Boss."

Boss' face flushed slightly, and he averted his gaze. I laughed under my breath.

A waiter at the front doors had showed us to our seats, and now I sat in front of Boss. I squinted at him curiously. Is he nervous? His gaze flitted all over the place, and sweat beaded his forehead. Why is he all of a sudden nervous? I reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly.

"It's okay, Boss. I won't bite your head off this time." I half joked, remembering times when I pushed him away, and rejecting him many times.

Boss placed his other hand over mine, eyes raking over my blonde, curled hair, black one shoulder dress, before meeting my eyes again. I fidgeted under his gaze, suddenly feeling self conscious. I pressed my lips together as a waitress came over to our table. She narrowed her eyes at us, until they were little slits.

"What would you like to order?"

Her voice was tight, composed. But once I met her eyes, they were like small, but chilling, chips of ice. Boss let go of my hand and and tapped his chin as he thought. I opened a menu and looked it over.

"Ummm...I want some French fries and gravy, please."

I just wanted something little to eat, since I wasn't all that hungry. Boss was still squinting in the distance when I ordered. But then a little bit later, he ordered, "Steak, stuffed mushrooms, and some oysters."

I wrinkled my nose, "Oysters?"

Boss nodded as the waitress walked away.

Then I grinned, "At least you're not letting your cravings get to you."

Boss smirked, clearly remembering the day he went crazy with his ordering.

"Anyways, lets make this 'date' quick, okay?" I tipped my head sideways, wanting to be back in my house, sleeping.

Boss then sighed, "Okay."

"How did you like our 'date'?" Boss drove back to the HQ, waiting for an answer from me.

"I actually enjoyed it. I really did." I answered back, and I looked out of the window at the passing buildings.

Boss drove down some highways and entered the garage of the HQ. he killed the engine and sat there briefly. I got out and walked over to the elevator. After I pressed the button, I heard Boss get out of the car, walk towards me, and stood so close to me that I could feel his breath hitting cheek.

"It's cold down here." I commented, rubbing my arms, trying to warm them up. Boss went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his body to mine. He lifted an arm to rake my hair to the side. Then he pressed his lips to my shoulder, "Warm now?"

I chuckled and gently slipped out of his grasp as the elevator doors opened. We walked in and waited. Boss grazed his fingers down the length of my arm, before reaching for my hand. The doors opened and Boss half dragged me down the steps, and sat me down on the couch. He sat down, with his leg was pressed right to my thigh. I sighed inwardly. Boss swung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. I slightly leaned on him. Slightly. I stared out of the recently fixed windows, looking at the rose coloured sky.

"Brook." Boss whispered in my ear.

"What?"

I swung my head to face him, seeing his gaze burning into mine, luring me closer. My face flushed and I averted my gaze. Then I started to move away. Only to have Boss pull me back, making me face him. He cupped the back of my head, as I bit my lower lip, and lowered my gaze.

"Boss...?"

Boss pressed his finger gently to my lips, before replacing them with his lips. I Instinctively place my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him back.

_Bleh! I taste oysters! Hm... Oh well._

My fingers creeped into his hair, threading it. We kissed for what seemed like minutes, then suddenly, I felt uncomfortable. Like seriously uncomfortable. Wait...was someone watching us? Probably just some of the saints who were most likely were. I continued to kiss Boss, until I was aware of someone watching us closely. Studying us. Judging us? I think Boss felt the same because, his usually soft lips, tensed and we both pulled away. Boss turned to face the steps, as I turned more slowly. And there I saw, Johnny Gat standing there looking at us. Before retreating, and turned his back to us, heading back to the elevator.

* * *

**Yea yea. It was a long chapter. Sooo Whatcha think is gonna happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

My mouth opened, desperate to call him back to me. But Boss beat me to it.

"Johnny!"

Shaundi, who was standing behind Johnny at the time, had a smug look on her face. Ugh! I want to wipe it off!

Boss got up from the couch and raced after Johnny, with me scrambling behind to keep up. Johnny stopped and turned around slowly, facing Boss.

"Where you off to? Did you run into any trouble?" Boss panted, while I stayed a couple feet away from him, silently prompting Johnny to look at me. But all Johnny said was, "Yes, we did in fact run into trouble. Those fuckers nearly wiped out our patrol if wasn't for Viola's group. Man I'm telling you there is more of them on the streets, everyday."

Johnny didn't even look at me, as if I didn't exist there. I sighed and walked away, head down, and headed out by the pool. I kicked off my boots, and sat at the waters edge. I dipped my feet in the lukewarm water, not caring if my leggings were soaking up to my shins.

Why did Johnny have to see me and Boss kissing? Or better yet, why did we even kiss in the first place?

I looked out into the darkening sky, the sunlight fading quickly into a dark blue, allowing stars to sparkle, and letting the moon to shimmer across the waters surface, over the slow rippling water. I sighed wearily and rake my hand through my blonde hair.

"Who are you?" A voice echoed through air, and rang into my ears.

_Who was that?_

I turned around to see a dark silhouette of a guy walking towards me.

"I'm Brook." I said wearily. "Who are you?"

The guy laughed, "You should know from that awesome show Nyte Blayde. But I'll refresh your memory. I'm Josh Birk."

I rolled my eyes and swallowed down hard onto a fit of laughter. _Josh birk? Ugh! Awesome show, my ass. What the heck is he doing here anyways?_

But I my voice cracked when I said, "Nice to meet you, _Josh!"_

When Josh walked back into the HQ, I laughed under my breath.

_What a nerd!_

But my smile faded just as quickly as it came when I spotted Johnny hesitantly walking towards me. I turned my head around and looked back to the sky, pretending to study the glittering stars. I heard Johnny walk behind me and he nudged my arm.

"Brook. Lets go back to your house. I have to talk to you." He said quietly.

I got up slowly, slid back into my boots, and followed him into the HQ. Johnny pressed the elevator button and walked in. I waited beside him, seeing him glancing at me now and then. Then the doors opened and we walked out. I parted my mouth to say something to Johnny. But he turned away from me and looked else where. I clamped my mouth shut and lowered my head. Blindly walking to my car and turning on the ignition.

_Why Boss? Why?! Why don't you like someone else and leave me be?_

I suppressed a small sigh and waited for Johnny to get into the passenger seat. But he was walking towards another car beside mine. It was a purple _torch._ He got in and the light of the vehicle came to life.

_And He can't even get into a car with me?!_

I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned to a pasty white. My breath coming in small rasps. I sped out of there, leaving black rubber marks on the concrete. I didin't even look back to see if Johnny was following me. Just focused on getting home to face the more difficult part. Whatever it was...

I must have been driving fast because before I knew it, I was sitting right infront of my house, panting as if I was running a marathon. Johnny parked beside me and he got out, heading straight for the door and closing it behind him. Then I got out and tentatively took small steps forward, until I reached the door handle. I opened the door widely and stepped onto the doormat, not bothering to take off my shoes. I heard Johnny scuffling in the living room and I took a deep breath, before walking to the living and standing a couple feet away from where he was. Gathering what was his and stuffing them into his suitcases.

"What did you want to talk about?" I wrapped my arms around my waist, slightly wincing as my bandaged arm throbbed. I just don't want to be here!

Johnny stopped and turned to me. His eyes were cold, distant, and something else.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. That fucker over there just won't back down on you." The coldness in Johnny's eyes diminished and was replaced with deep sorrow and regret. Emotions so strong, that it sucked the air right out of me, leaving me hollow, breathless, and I had to look away.

"No matter what we do. We just can't get him to stop. And now I am going..." Johnny motioned for his suitcases. "Don't worry, I'll still be around. But I can't stay here."

A lump rose in my throat, threatening to bring tears, but I forced it away.

I look up at him, seeing him him pick up his bags and heading out the door. Only turning back to say, "You and Boss should date."

"NO! He is a fucking retarded asshole who wants things he can't have!" I blurted out, shouting past the lump in my throat. My eyes brimmed with tears, blurring my vision of Johnny.

"But..." Johnny began.

"No!" I shouted again, completely cutting him off, and my sadness filling up with rage. _How could he say such a thing! He knows how much I hate Boss!_

Then a small voice whimpered in the back of my head. _Do you really hate him...?_

Johnny looked extremely hurt, but I didn't give in. Then the anger disappeared, leaving me with snuffling sobs. Johnny whisked away and shoved his bags into the _torch. _I looked out at him, seeing the moon shining down on him, making him appear silvery. My throat tightened and I backed away into my house, closing the door, and sinking onto the floor.

This is my fault. I made him leave.

Then my eyes darkened_. It wasn't my fault. It was Boss'. He said he would stop loving me. But now look it. He ruined everything! He doesn't deserve me! He will never have me!_

I looked to my right, and seeing a faint outline of a person in the mirror. I squinted, seeing Bob nod approvingly, before vanishing out of sight.

_Maybe I should listen to Bob more...he knows more about me than I do._

Outside I heard the engine of Johnny's vehicle roar to life and it faded away into silence. I slowly got up off the floor and dragged myself upstairs. I sunk into my bed, shivering under the warm thick blankets. A tear escaped from my eye, then I forced my eyes closed.

_I'll miss you, Johnny...now that we are no more..._

Many thoughts swam though my head, but unfortunately I fell into a dreamless, lonely sleep.

My alarm rang, making me yelp with shock. _Did I set the alarm clock last night? Ugh damn you, Bob! It's 7 in the morning.!_

I yawned and got up, the. Then it all came back to me. Me kissing Boss, the Johnny seeing us and leaving me all alone in my house. My shoulders slumped down and I headed to the bathroom for a shower. But I quickly grabbed a purple long sleeved shirt and faded jeans, before locking myself in the bathroom.

"K, what do you want now?" I turned to glare into Bob's blue, icy, unblinking stare when I stepped out of the bathroom.

But he disappeared a moment later, leaving no traces of him behind. I rolled my eyes and smirked in spite of myself. _Ghosts these days!_

I wore a two piece swim suit under my clothes, planning to swim on this sunny day.

I walked down the stairs, and whisked into the kitchen, grabbing a can of a Monster energy drink from the fridge and popping the top open. I took a sip and tapped my freshly bandaged arm, looking out the window at the clear, blue sky, promising a hot bright day. I sighed, then guzzled the energy drink. I'm gonna need it. I tossed the empty can aside and reached for my car keys. I walked to the door and shoved my feet into some black ballet flats, then opened the door and walked out to my car. What would happen if I seen Johnny at the HQ? What should I say to him? I sighed as I lowered onto the drivers seat, buckling up and turning the ignition of the car. The engine roared to life, then I shifted the gear and drove away.

"Well you're here early," Boss was looking through a hand held mirror, checking himself out.

"Bob," I shrugged. Then realized Boss didn't know who Bob was.

"Who?"

"Never mind," I muttered and walked down the stairs, aware of Boss following me.

"Where's Johnny?" Boss pressed. He tossed the mirror onto the couch.

I blinked back a tear that tried to escape.

"I don't know. But he doesn't stay at my house anymore," I whispered, looking back at Boss.

Boss' gaze softened and he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrenched out of his grip and walked outside, having to sidestep a saint as he squeezed past me at the door.

_It was Boss who ruined me and Johnny!_

I stormed around the pool and slumped on a lounge chair, my arms tightly across my chest. The sun heated down on me, making me hot. I looked at the pool from the corner of my eye. It tempted me to swim, so I shook my head and got up. It was extremely hot out. Even though it was like 8:30 in the morning. I slid out of the shirt and jeans, and waded into the lukewarm water. I wrapped my arms around my waist and walked in until the water lapped at my shoulders.

"Need some company?"

I turned around to see Boss in swimming trunks and a towel draped over his shoulder.

"Sure," I shrugged, dimly aware of what I said, as my gaze raked over Boss.

He dropped his towel beside my heap of clothes, "I was planning on swimming anyways."

He jumped into the pool, creating a wave that washed over me. I resurfaced and glared at Boss in mock rage, "Hey! You're gonna pay!"

I splashed him with a wave of my own, splashing all over his face. He tossed his sports shades on his towel then dived under water, realizing he was heading for me. I yelped as Boss grabbed hold of my shins, and pulled me down with him. He grabbed hold of my sides and tickled me, until bubbles escaped from my mouth. Then I managed to escape from his grasp and resurfaced a moment later, gasping for breath. I paddled away from Boss, laughing as he attempted to run towards me, only to be slowed down by the water.

"Time out!" I laughed, just as he reached for my sides again. I laughed harder as I seen his once spiked up hair, now matted to his face, making him appear different. My hair clung to to my face as I tried to run away, Boss a foot away from me. I stopped and turned around, spraying him with a splash to the face. He grinned and lunged at me knocking me into the stairs that were in the pool.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my back as it struck the corner of the step.

"Are you okay?" Boss sat beside me and looked on with concern flooding his eyes.

I smiled and tousled his hair, "Yep. C'mon lets race!"

_I feel so energetic! Not angry or anything!_

Me and Boss trudged in the water heading for one end of the pool. The sun glinted across the rippled surface of the water, making it sparkly. Boss stood beside me, waiting until I yelled go.

"Okay...," I bunched my muscles, preparing to race. "Annnd...Go!"

I leaped under the water, resurfacing a moment later and paddling forward. Boss appeared from the surface infront of me.

_Shit..._

I pushed harder and caught up with him a second later. We swam side by side, not really racing, but more of a relaxed dip in the pool. I swam ahead of him, touching the other end of the pool with my hand.

"Ha! I win! You are a loser," I taunted mildly at Boss.

He smiled softly and stood infront of me, so close that out toes touched. He gaze intently at me. I turned my face away from him, face heating hotter than the sun. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my temple. Then he pulled away quickly, grinning warmly.

"Yep. You're a winner. Lets go get a drink to celebrate," he pulled his arm around my waist, and escorted me out of the pool.

We walked into the HQ, leaving puddles of salty water in our tracks. Then, I noticed that there were more saints in the HQ now. Zimos, Shaundi, Kinzie, Pierce, Oleg, and that guy, Josh Birk. Some saints stared at me and Boss in surprise, then their expressions changed to amusement, and some had said we could make a great couple. I would roll my eyes at them and let Boss lead me upstairs to the bar. As soon as I got up the stairs, I met face to face with Johnny. His eyes widened when he saw me, then his gaze flicked to Boss, then back to me, then his gaze traveled over me and Boss dripping salty puddles on the ground.

"Nice to see you, Johnny," Boss commented, tightening his grip around my waist, then whisking me away to the bar, though I could still feel Johnny's interest sparked gaze rake over us. But I didn't pull away from Boss. Me and Johnny were no more. Plus I was hyper from the Monster drink I had this morning. I huddled closer into Boss' chest, then saw Pierce go behind the counter and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"Aww, look at you two over there. You guys would make an amazing couple, " Pierce teased, his eyes sparked with amusement as he glanced at us. Some saints nearby, murmured their agreement.

I rolled my eyes and scowled at Pierce, "What makes you say that?"

Pierce shook his head, pouring whiskey into three glasses, "Um hel-lo. I saw you two earlier fooling around in the pool."

"So?" Boss raised an eyebrow, then took a guzzle from his glass that Pierce handed him.

I looked at Boss, then couldn't help but giggle as I seen his hair again. _Then again, I'm hyper. I could laugh at anything right now!_

"What's so funny?" Boss grinned and leaned towards me. Pierce looked on with interest.

I took a sip from my glass of whiskey Pierce handed me and set it down again, then I tousled Boss' hair.

"Nice hairdo," I smirked, taking another drink from my glass.

Boss captured my hand and held it tightly. Pierce, who was standing infront of us, had moved away, and talked to a bunch of girl saints that were sitting at the bar. I looked back at Boss, seeing his light blue eyes gaze at me intently. I slipped my hand out of his and confirmed, "Yeah. I was laughing at your new hair."

Boss chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, then drank the rest of his drink. I walked down the steps and headed outside again, reaching for my clothes. I slid them on, feeling my shirt dampen and cling to my skin. I turned around and noticed that Boss had followed me and was tossing his towel around his neck, still glancing at me. I never turned to look at him, only adjusted my shirt and slid into my shoes. I walked back into the HQ, nodded in greeting at Pierce and Zimos at the couches, then I sat down at the other end. I quickly combed my hair with my fingers and scraped it to the side. I looked around the HQ. Shaundi was on the phone, Kinzie was sitting cross legged on the floor, tapping at her laptop, and Oleg was talking at a couple of saints. Then my gaze rested on Johnny, who was talking to Viola, then they started to burst out laughing. My heart ached, when they stood closer. But slightly. I looked over to see Shaundi glaring at them, her eyes blazed with anger. I couldn't blame her on how she feels. I glanced back at Johnny, seeing his face creased with laughter. Then his eyes came to me, gaze cold and empty. Not the warmth that I once found there. I parted my mouth to speak to him, but he simply looked away, focusing back on Viola.

_Johnny and Viola? But she was on the team that practically killed him. _

I sighed. _Could he actually be over me that easily?_

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Okay, don't judge my weird gang I named in this chapter. ( I couldn't think of anything!) and yeeaaaahhhh, sorry I took moons to make this. But I was to lazy to do it during summer vacation. Well yeah here it is now. _**

* * *

_Could he actually be over me that easily?_

I then snorted in contempt and stood up, taking a huge stretch.

_Well of course_. I thought bitterly, then smoothing the wrinkles in my long-sleeved shirt.

Bad kind of shirt to wear on this blistering hot day.

I turned back to find Johnny, only to see him no longer there. Just Viola who now focused on her phone. Where is he? Huh, like I care...

I rolled the sleeves on my shirt till they reached my elbows and I sat down again. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Pierce get up and walk outside, then a few minutes later, he walked back in and headed towards me.

"Brook, Boss said that us three have to go roll around Steelport and try to find out who those black-suited assholes are and what they want."

"Boss!" I turned to Pierce and spat out the word, angrily. "That asshole!"

Pierce's eyes widened and he said, "Jeez! Da hell he do to you?"

I stood up sharply and gave Pierce an angry glare, "Everything. He did everything to me." I growled and stormed away.

"Look," Pierce called out from behind me, "you don't have to go. I'll just get someone else to go with us, or whatever, you know."

I didn't reply but barged through the door that led to outside instead. Who does Boss think he can just hit up all on me just like that. Well, I let him get away with it the last many times. But I'm starting to get annoyed with all of his flirting and whatever bullshit he pulled last time. I liked Johnny and I was dating him. Was. Boss ripped Johnny away from me like a predator stealing its prey. Boss had gone too far. After countless times of telling him off, he just keeps coming back. Well, I'll make sure he gets this next message.

I stomped towards an unoccupied lounge chair, and slumped down with a grunt. Clearly in no mood to join the party around me. A couple saints nearby me were holding a beer bong contest. The pool was packed with saints. I leered at Boss, who played catch with another saint in the pool. I no longer felt hyper from the energy drink anymore. Just so angry I could kick a rhino in the dick while playing guitar infront of a nuclear explosion. Yep. That's how pissed I am.

"Gee, what got you so mad." Shaundi came up to me and sat down on the chair beside mine.

"Boss." I said as I glared at Boss himself, who clambered out of the pool and made his way into the HQ.

"Wow," Shaundi murmured. Then she seen the look I gave her and then quickly said, "I mean, Boss _does_ make me pissed sometimes, but I have never seen him piss off somebody this much."

My only reply was a grunt and I turned away from Shaundi, crossing my arms tightly across my chest.

"And I know he likes you and all because it's so... obvious by how he looks at you and shit. Well..."

Shaundi trailed away, leaving the sentence to dangle.

"I just want to make sure he gets what he deserves." I turned my head sharply to the doors when Boss came out again and grabbed a towel by the pool.

Just then, he turned my way and his face brightened when he spotted me.

I sighed, exasperated. What does he want now?

"Hey Brook, do you want to come with me to get some liquor for this party." He said as soon as I was within earshot.

"Um, what about that drive with Pierce?" I pressed my lips together, fighting to keep composer.

"I told him to go with Viola and Zimos. Now whaddaya say." He prompted, oblivious to Shaundi who sat there, watching us with interest.

_Does everyone think me and Boss should be together?_

The thought angered me more than before, making me stand up abruptly and fix Boss with a glare, "No!" I snapped, "Why can't you go with Shaundi or something."

I heard a surprised gasp from Shaundi, but I stood there, seething.  
Boss looked at me in confusion, as if trying to make what of my sudden anger towards him when an hour ago we were hanging out in the pool.  
"Wha..." He managed to say.  
"Yeah I'm fucking pissed at you." I growled. I then looked around me, noticing many Saints gathering around us, their eyes wide with interest and confusion of what's going on.  
"We'll talk later." I grumbled and shoved passed him, leaving Boss and Shaundi to gape at me.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out into the lobby of the HQ. Annoyance pricked my skin.

_"Hey Brook, where you goin?" Pierce had called out to me._

_ "Just out." I muttered as I walked by him._

_But thankfully Pierce didn't press any further, "Oh. Well see ya."_

_I pressed the elevator button and the doors opened. Just as I walked in, Pierce came rushing up to me again._

_"Wait!"_

_"What?"_

_He tossed me a pistol._

_"You don't know when you'll need it." Pierce nodded and walked out just as the doors closed._

The smooth glass doors opened and a guy saint walked in. He nodded in greeting and I murmured one back. I shouldered passed him and walked out the doors, shielding my eyes against the ray of sunlight peaking between two buildings. Its light searing any skin I exposed. I adjusted to the brightness, cleared my throat, and walked down the sidewalk, heading west of the HQ. I had no location to go in mind but as long as I'm not in the HQ. I felt relieved to be heading away from it though. Away from Boss.

Away from Johnny.

I shut my eyes and stopped walking.

_Stop thinking of him!_

I forced Johnny out of my mind and focused on the other thing that was stuck in there.

Those 'Black-suited assholes' or as Pierce called them.

I opened my eyes and looked around, suddenly alert to my surroundings. I warily looked around again. There were lots of these guys everywhere. On the street corner, walking in small groups, and driving in black sports cars with the words the Mafia Black Midgets in bold letters on the side.

_The Mafia Black Midgets? Couldn't they have come up with something better than that?_

I smirked and continued to walk down the sidewalk, hoping that the Mafia Black Midgets, or whatever, didn't notice me.

Oh, too late. One guy looked at me suspiciously, followed by another couple guys. Then, before I could take another step, I felt more gazes land on me, burning my skin with their glares. I lowered my head and swiftly walked by some random people, hoping to get lost in the crowd. But as I peered over my shoulder, I see about four guys stalking me. I sighed, and clicked the safety off of the pistol, prepared for any action they have planned.

_ Shit, are they circling me?_

I notice the Black Midgets forming a ragged circle, surrounding me. And before I could do anything, a guy from behind me bowled me over, slamming the side of my face into the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Ouch.

"What are you doing here, saint? This is MBM territory." the bulky guy growled, pinning my arms behind my back.

_MBM? Is that short for..._

"Let's just finish her off, Jerry, and get on with it," A guy sighed from above me.

I wriggled and struggled, attempting to get free, but the guy, Jerry maybe, only held me tighter. Just as I think I lost all hope, an idea forms in my head. I instantly fell limp, allowing my muscles to relax.

Jerry loosened his grip and at that moment I shot up and knocked Jerry in the face. He howled in pain and held his face in his hands. I quickly stood up and grabbed the nearest MBM guy as a shield. I reached into my pants pocket and grabbed the pistol. The other MBM guys were unprepared as so they fumbled to get their guns. I finished them off, including Jerry, and broke the neck of the guy I held hostage. He crumpled to the ground by my feet. I took a breath of air and closed my eyes for a moment. But the moment didn't last.

Screeching from cars grabbed my attention. I opened my eyes to find more black cars parking in the street infront of me. I turned tail and fled down the street till I came to a corner that went into a dark shadowed alley way. I hid there, right at the corner of the building. Hearing thudding of shoes against the sidewalk, I crouched down and peered slightly around the cracked, run-down wall. I seen the, what looked like about thirteen, MBM turning the corner, their guns aimed infront of them. I looked away and waited for the approaching steps.

"Where did she go?" I heard one say.

"Don't know, she could be anywhere."

That voice sounded much closer. Too close. Too...

I stood up sharply and rounded the corner of the building and shot the first MBM I seen. The surprised yelps of the others told me they were unprepared. But as I aimed at the second closest guy, I pulled the trigger and nothing came out. My eyes widened and I pulled it many more times. The guy crept slowly up to me. Slowly raising his shotgun and an evil grin on his face.

I tossed the pistol at the guy, as it hit his chin. Without looking anymore, I ran into the alleyway, jumped over a couple of sleeping hobos, and made it to the other end of the alley.

I rushed through a bunch of people and turned around another corner.

"Fuck." I muttered as I turned the corner and seen another horde of, maybe twenty-thirtyish, Mafia Black Midgets standing fully prepared for any attack. They all carried melee weapons, and equipped guns they held on their backs.

"Welcome, saint," the leader of the mob said.

I backed away and something touched my shoe. I quickly looked down and then back up.

A glass bottle.

A glass bottle for a weapon.

Before any of the MBM could do anything, and quick as a snake, I snatched it, and smashed the bottom against a stop sign pole. At that moment, the leader guy, rushed up to me. I then felt a hot, searing pain in my side and I slashed the end of my bottle down the left side of his face. Blood, warm and sticky, spattered across my front and I cringed. The leader guy fell to the ground, writhing and yelling in pain.

_God, my side hurts! _I winced. Then pushed the thought away as the others came swarming like bees towards me. Only two stayed behind to help the other guy up. I tossed the bottle aside and turned to run. Only to see that other group was walking towards me.

"Yep, this is how I die." I muttered out loud and turned to my left, where there wasn't any MBM. I ran as fast as I can down the street, avoiding as many cars as I can.

_Where are the saints when you need them?_

Suddenly, as if summoned, a purple car came from the traffic of vehicles, whirled by me and slammed into the horde. I stopped, wheezing and turned around to help the saint. They hadn't run over all of the MBM. Some lay motionless on the ground and some were still standing or getting up from avoiding the car. I hobbled to the car, the pain in my side, taking its toll. The drivers door opened and out came Johnny.

"Brook, get back!" Johnny yelled over the gun shots of his AK-47.

_Johnny! He came!_

A warmth crept over my battered limbs, giving me new strength.

"No," I yelled back, determinedly, "I'm helping you!"

Without waiting for an answer I looked into the drivers door and snatched an smg, I stood beside Johnny behind the door and shot every MBM that came within my aim. I snook a peak at Johnny, noticing how this was too easy for Johnny.

The group had thinned out to nothing more than just four left. As me and Johnny reloaded our weapons, the stragglers, including the guy I slashed, got into a vehicle.

The guy I slashed looked at us in pure hostility, saying, "This isn't over." and got in.

The car sped away, leaving tire marks on the concrete. I stand tired out beside Johnny, suddenly longing to be in my house and sleeping.

"Are you okay?" Johnny threw his gun into the car and turned to me, eyeing my inflamed cheek from when Jerry slammed my face into the sidewalk. I threw my gun into the vehicle as well.

"Fine. Just a scrape." I shrugged as though it was nothing, but with that and the pain in my side, it hurt like hell.

Johnny's eyes narrowed and changed the subject by saying, "Just what do you think you're doing out here by yourself?" He demanded.

I widened my eyes by his sudden bitterness. I quickly explained, "I just needed to get out of the HQ and away from a certain someone."

Me and Johnny knew who I was talking about.

Then I retorted, "What are _you_ doing out here?"

Johnny replied simply, "Bored."

I walked out from behind the car door and turned around. Only to find my eyes make their way to Johnny's. Our eyes locked, refusing to look away. There was excitement in his eyes from the MBM fight, and something else. A look that appeared the moment our eyes met. An emotion so strong, that I had to look away.

I then looked up and mumbled, "Thanks for saving me."

Johnny murmured, "Ya..." His gaze still searching mine. But I cleared my throat and the moment was over.

"Do you need a ride?" Johnny said more briskly.

I shook my head gently and murmured, "I can find my own way back."

"But what about that scrape and stuff." Johnny asked, a tiny hint of desperation in his voice, "What about those gang bangers?"

My voice was firm when I said, "I'm hungry, I wanna go get something to eat. I'll see you later."

Johnny stood half-way out the car, his mouth opened, looking as if he was about to object. But he knew better and he closed it.

"See ya, Brook." He said instead and got into the car.

He drove off, leaving me alone with the corpse littered street, part of me wishing I could've gone with him instead. Just then I heard police sirens in the distance, coming closer. I shook my head and fled the street.

I stood in front of a burger joint. Hunger clawed my belly, forcing me in. Gasps of shock aimed my way as I walked in.

_Yep, this is what made me linger outside._

I shook my head and walked straight in the public restroom. I walked through the door and looked in the mirror. My cheek was red as fire. Blood smeared my shirt, thankfully not mine, but one spot in particular, was black with blood. I just cleaned up my face, too bone-weary from the fight to clean anything else. After that, I held a cool, damp paper towel to my cheek, relishing the feel the moment it touched my inflamed skin.

I tossed it into the garbage a moment later and walked out. Still, people gawked at me, but at this point, I didn't care. I lined up in the line and waited.

When it was my turn, the cashier's eyes widened. Her gaze quickly traveled over the length of me. Then she cleared her throat and asked for what I would like to order.

"Chicken and fries." I muttered and handed her a paper bill.

I walked to a nearby table to wait. But as I sat down, a sharp stabbing pain in my side throbbed. I gasped in pain. Finally put up with it, I looked down to see the dark spot I seen in the mirror.

The guy I slashed had stabbed me, I realized, remembering the sudden pain in my side when he rushed up to me.

I lifted my shirt to reveal, a short, and somewhat deep, gash. Like no more than four inches deep.

The cashier called my order, but I stayed where I was, still staring at the gash. Blood oozed out of it, showing no sign of stopping.

The cashier called my order again, and she stared straight at me. Finally, I got up and grabbed my food.

I scarfed down my food in swift, ravenous bites and walked out of the joint as soon as I tossed my leftovers in the trash. As I walked down a road, trying to go to the HQ, I glanced another time at my gash. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped, but it didn't help with the dull throbbing. This hurts so much! I'll have to hurry to the HQ because there's a first aid kit there. The sun was sinking down towards the horizon, sending rays of scarlet to flood over Steelport. I staggered towards the direction of the HQ, people were gaping at me as I walked by them. I don't care about that, it's about getting to the HQ that I care about. I walked down many streets, the scarlet rays of the sun turned to a dark blue. My whole body ached as I stumbled down this last street. I made it to the corner of the street that led to the HQ, and sat down on a bench. I was tired. A bead of sweat trailed down my face, leaving a salty trail in its wake.

After a few minutes of catching my breath, I scrambled up off of the bench and hustled to the HQ, eager to get these wounds treated, and the sooner I can go to sleep. The HQ was within sight and I started to sprint, trying so hard not to give in to the pain that came from my side. The doors of the lobby were bright from the light inside. I stopped infront of them, leaned against them, and closed my eyes, fighting to catch my breath.

"Um, are you okay?" A voice sounded near me

I opened my eyes to see a girl saint peering at me anxiously.

"Nothing I can't handle." I replied and opened the doors. The girl saint had followed me and we both took the elevator.

I stepped out as soon as the doors opened. Me and Sandra, the girl saint, had a nice, small chitchat. Now she headed down the stairs where the party was still going on. I veered to the right, towards the bar, and searched for the first aid kit. Several saints were hanging by the bar counter, drinking and serving the alcohol, or what's left of it. I then found the first aid kit behind the counters and opened the container open. The materials in it were neatly organized and I grabbed a gauze packet, tearing it open. I then grabbed some cleaning cloths and used it to clean the wound out. I winced as the juices of the cloth, seeped into my cut. I looked up to see many saints staring wide eyed at me. I then grabbed the kit and made my way towards the bathroom, downstairs. As soon as the door shut, I sat on the floor and rummaged until I found a thread and needle. It was in a small, clear, plastic packet that I soon tore open.

"Ouch! Gaaah! Fuck this hurts!" I muttered through gritted teeth as I sewed the wound closed.

After that, I put on some ointment and covered the cut with the square gauze. Then, all I did for my scrapes was put on some soothing ointment and I was done. I tossed all of the garbage in the trash and put the first aid under the sink, where it should be. I stood up and looked in the mirror. Man I was a mess. I combed my fingers through my hair, pushing my bangs out of my face. Only to reveal the scar on my forehead from when the Mafia Black Midgets once attacked us. I quickly covered it back up, letting it be hidden in my golden hair. Sighing, I shook my head and headed out the door, gaze lowered.

After I made it into the edge of the party, I bumped into somebody.

"Hey, whatch-!" I glared up, only to stop when I realized it was Boss.

Boss's eyes widened as his gaze traveled over me. Then they narrowed when they met mine. He set down the cases of beer he was holding.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, obviously furious.

"Just for a walk. I needed some air." I retorted and glared at him.

Boss motioned towards my cheek, "Doesn't look like it. Look, don't go _anywhere_ alone. Not with those gang thugs hanging around."

I crossed my arms and snorted crossly. Boss was treating me like a young child getting a good scolding.

"Look, I can take care of myself!" I snapped bitterly and gave Boss an angry glare.

The look of fury vanished from his face, changing into relief. He half smiled and dipped his head respectfully towards me.

"Of course you can." He murmured.

I uncrossed my arms and slid passed him, heading towards the party, which was half inside and half outside. Boss had grabbed the cases of beer and walked beside me. Our hands brushed and I flinched away. Shaundi bounded up to us.

"Finally you're here, Boss. I thought you..." Shaundi trailed away as she noticed me, and gaped.

"What happened?" She breathed.

I quickly explained what had happened, and noticed many saints forming a semi-circle around me.

"I just wish I knew who they were." Shaundi growled, looking frustrated. "But _someone_ won't tell us." Shaundi turned her head until she looked straight at Kinzie.

"Hey," Kinzie looked up from her computer and snapped, " I have better things to do then find out who the MBM are."

"MBM?" Boss and Shaundi said at the same time.

But before Kinzie could reply, I stepped in.

"I think it's short for The Mafia Black Midgets."

Shaundi and Boss looked at me in disbelief.

"It's true." Kinzie put in before she walked to a secluded area and hunched over her computer.

Boss shook his head and snort, " The Mafia Black Midgets?" He murmured, "Da fuck." And he walked away with the cases of beer.

"Anyways," I continued, "I would have been dead if it wasn't for Johnny who came soon enough."

Johnny, who was standing in the back of the crowd, looked up at being mentioned. Murmurs of congratulations rose from the crowds and some saints patted Johnny's back. I rolled my eyes. The crowd broke up and small groups were talking to each other. I was about to go to the elevator to go home when I noticed Johnny motioned me to follow him. He led me outside, where there was a stereo blasting music and saints everywhere. He then veered off to where the party was held and went up some stairs.

I followed him all the way up to the roof. The half moon lazily rose up from the horizon, making everything turn to an eerie glow. The stars were shining coldly. The party from below was more muted up here, making it more quieter to talk.

Johnny sat down on the buildings edge, his legs dangling as he view the party below. I sat down too, only leaving a couple of feet between us.

"How are you feeling?" Johnny started, without looking away from the view.

"Fine."

Johnny changed the subject by saying, "How's it going between you and Boss?"

I turned sharply to him, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing!" I snapped. "Whatever happened between me and Boss before means nothing to me! _Nothing!"_

_Why did Johnny have to go down this road._

Then I spoke more gently, "I only want you, Johnny. That's all I ever wanted."

Johnny hesitated. He looked like a guy made of stone. I winced as he still hasn't said anything. After about a minute I started to get up, ashamed of what I said.

"I want you too." Johnny murmured so silently that I scarcely heard him.

I relaxed and slumped back down, hating how relieved I felt. I moved closer to Johnny until our shoulders lightly brushed. Surprisingly, Johnny stayed where he was.

Perhaps we could rekindle the flame that once burned between us.

* * *

**_What do you guys think of _****this****_ chapter?_**


End file.
